Make It To The Sunrise
by LarayiaHunter
Summary: You were born able to see the dead. You ignored this ability until you were...well...dead yourself. That is exactly what happened to Karin Kurosaki. So, why not become a soul reaper? Not like there's much else to do. Besides, you get to fight dangerous monsters and risk your second life. sounds fun. [HitsuKarin] rated M for language and violence
1. Sky Is Over

**_You were born able to see the dead. You ignored this ability until you were...well...dead yourself. That is exactly what happened to Karin Kurosaki, younger sister of the savoir of the Soul Society. So, why not become a soul reaper? Not like there's much else to do. Besides, you get to fight dangerous monsters and risk your second life. sounds fun. rated M for language and violence_**

**Notes: hello! I'm just gonna apologize for any mistakes; I'm dyslexic, you see, so fixing every little letter is hard!**

**Also, I'm just writing this fic for fun. But, I will take plot ideas, though! **

**I don't own bleach**

* * *

Karin Kurosaki ran through the broken streets, leaving her nap-sack and beloved soccer ball behind. The blue sky above her was cracked open in several spots. She didn't know what had happened, what was going on, and what was going to happen. She had just been minding her own business as she walked to the Karakura high school. It was almost time for soccer practice.

But then the sky decided otherwise, and it wasn't because of something like rain. Only wimps skipped practice because of rain.

The sky had broken open and started to spew out monsters.

Karin knew the monsters were called, "Hollows", because she herself had some…play dates with them. Some experiences were bad, others were worse. Like this one would definitely be labeled as a "worse" time.

Karin looked around, somewhat unsure of what she should do. She saw the living walking around like everything was normal. Unlike Karin, they couldn't see what was going on all around them. A little ghost boy ran past Karin, crying and screaming. Karin turn, scowling, as she saw a Hollow walk towards her.

"Tsk." She looked to the little ghost boy, then looked to her right, and then to her left. The street was too full for her to fight the monster. It's not like she could have done much, but at least she could protect this child. The 5.3" foot 16 year old turned around, picking up the little kid, and running for it. She dove between couples, zigzagged around school girls, and jumped over little kids, mothers screaming. The child that she held to her chest squealed.

"Sorry, kid, for the rough ride, but I doubt the jerk on our tail would give you a better one." Karin said gruffly as she jumped over a small dog. The hollow on her tail roared. The child sobbed as Karin breathed heavily. If her school's track coach was there, she'd be drafted to join.

But then again, just about any athletic coach wanted Karin on their team.

Karin's pitch black eyes scanned the area around her. She was now outside of city, running along the river bank. She looked behind her, the hollow nowhere in sight. It was near, Karin could tell, she could just _feel_ it.

She bent down and let the kid down. "What's your name, Kid?" She asked quietly.

"…Tomoya…" The child said reluctantly through his tears. "Thank you for getting me away from that boogyman!"

"It's called a Hollow, Tomoya. Now, I need you to either run or stay close. What do you want to do?"

Tomoya sniffed. "Stay…" He said shyly. "They come back!"

Karin raised a dark eye brow. "_They come back_?" She asked as the air seemed to shake, something roaring. Tomoya screamed as Karin wrapped her arms around him, throwing them off to the side. They rolled violently down a grassy hill, Karin's head suddenly bursting with pain as she hit her head against a rock. When the world was still again, she opened her eyes, looking at the hollow, Tomoya sobbing into her yellow soccer jersey. She was covered in grass and dirt. Her head was bleeding badly.

"Lady! You're bleeding!" Tomoya said, frightened.

"Stay here." Karin said as she stood up, dropping Tomoya. This would be a good time for a soul reaper, or even Ichigo, to come and get their asses out of there. Karin picked up a rock as the hollow screamed and rushed towards her. She reached her hand back and focused. The rock was surrounded with a blue glow as she threw it with all of her might. The rock found it's mark smack-dab-in the middle of the pig-like mask. The mask shattered as the rock came out of the other side of the Hollow's head.

She didn't even see the second one. She was too focused on the first hollow as it dissolved. She didn't even realize that her whole stomach was cut open by a claw. She didn't even feel it…until it was…too…late…

* * *

When Karin opened her eyes, the hollows, the little ghost child, they were all gone. She looked up to the sky, head throbbing. It was back to normal. Well, actually, it was now night time. Had she been dreaming? She reached up to her head, hand coming away wet with hot blood. She felt her stomach. Her hand received the same warmth. "What the hell…?" She mumbled, slowly standing up, looking at the ground as she attempted to make sense of what had happened. Red and blue lights flashed all around her. Voices chattered. Something jingled. Something metal, which something that she was wearing?

Her hand went to her chest. "…what the fuck?" She asked. There was a hole in her chest, a small, broken chain coming out of it. Somebody touched her shoulder from behind. Karin whirled around, hands raised over her chest. Her shoulder blade length black hair settled. She saw a familiar looking red head in a black kimono. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at her, his deep brown eyes filled with sorrow. "Hey. How are you feeling, Karin?"

Karin stared at her older brother. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She noticed that his face looked different. It looked pinker, and his eyes were a little puffy.

"Yeah. You are." Ichigo said, turning, unable to look at her in the eyes. It was all his fault that she was dead. He should have been there. He swore that he would protect both of his sisters. He had failed. "I'm so sorry, Karin. I should have-" He was suddenly knocked over with a strong kick to the back.

"Shut up, you dumb idiot. What happened, happened." Karin said, crossing her arms, scowling. "It was gonna happen sometime, you know." She smirked, looking down at Ichigo. He stood up. "Don't beat yourself up about it. This way," she started before she noticed somebody else standing by them.

A young man, or an older child, pick your poison, was standing behind Ichigo. He had snow white hair and teal eyes. His arms were crossed, his face upset, maybe even angry. He was looking down at the ground at something before he closed his eyes.

"What's Toshiro doing here?" Karin asked Ichigo, completely ignoring the 10th division captain. Yeah, it had been about 5 years since she had even caught a glimpse of the fun sized white haired soul reaper, but right now she wanted to find out what had happened.

Ichigo looked back at what Toshiro was staring at. "The 10th division was sent here when the hollows started pouring in." He said softly. _It's the same place where Mom died, too…_He thought, sadly.

Karin raised an eye brow and took a quick glance at what they were looking at. She saw a plastic sheet covering a broken shape. A pool of blood seeped beyond the edges. Police officers lifted the sheet and looked at the body. "That's my body, isn't it?" Karin asked.

"Yes," a wavering voice said from behind. Karin turned, eyes widening, "Karin was my twin sister." Yuzu said, tears streaming down her face. A reporter shoved her microphone in the strawberry-blond girl's face. "Tell me, is it true that you were the one to find her body?"

"Yeah…She didn't come home after practice, and it was dark, so I looked all around town, and then…" Yuzu explained, voice breaking as she broke down. Isshin stood behind her, turning her around and hugging Yuzu close to him as he bowed his head, hiding his tears. Karin's heartfelt heavy. Her throat felt tight, like someone's hands were choking her. "Yuzu…" She mouthed.

The reporter turned to the camera. "Karin Kurosaki, age 16, body was found here only an hour or so ago. Not much is known about the incident. Investigators believe that it was a hit-and-run. Kurosaki never arrived to a Saturday soccer practice at Karakura High School and never came home. Her family looked for hours until Yuzu Kurosaki, twin sister, found the body. If you have any information on this investigation,..." Karin turned out the rest, focusing on Yuzu. She took a few slow steps towards Yuzu. Isshin raised his head momentarily before returning to his previous state.

Karin could have sworn that her father just looked straight at her. And did he mouth something…? No, that was impossible. She must have just imagined it. Karin stopped and looked back at the soul reapers. "So, what now? You're gonna do one of those "konso" things, right?"

Toshiro, finally, stepped forward and opened him mouth. "Yes," he said, expressionless, "if you stay here, you'll only attract more hollows. Besides, someone with spiritual pressure like yours-"

"NO WAY!" Ichigo roared, turning to Toshiro. "There is no way I'm going to let my little sister become a soul reaper!" He shouted, crossing his arms. "She's in enough danger as is!"

Toshiro looked up at the strawberry. "Of course she's in danger. She doesn't know how to protect herself from hollows. She couldn't. Now, she can." He said, icy glare getting colder. The air around them seemed to drop a few degrees.

"I'll be there to protect her, though!" Ichigo snapped, pointing a finger at the Captain. "I'll stay with her in the Soul Society!" Karin's eye twitched, her scowl becoming deeper.

Toshiro narrowed his eye brows, clearly angry. "What about your life here, in the World of the Living? What about your job of protecting Karakura Town? Besides, if we use a Konso, then Karin will have no memories of her life here." Karin clenched her hands into tight fists.

Ichigo stood tall over Toshiro, face turning a bit red. "Well, listen here you little-!"

"SHUT! THE HELL! UP!" Karin yelled as loudly as she could, which definitely caught the two soul reapers' attention. "I asked a frigg'n 'yes' or 'no' question. That's all I want."

Toshiro and Ichigo stared at her, sweat drops inching down their face. "O-okay?


	2. My Head Stays High

**Thank your for your kind reviews! You guys are all awesome! :P *running around in some random corner of the internet* PEOPLE LIKE MY WRITING! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! which is the only reason why I'm posting this chapter today. I mean, I had it done yesterday, but I'm glad I waited. Thank you for all very much!**

**and to Born-From-Black-Lightning, it's implied that Konso wipes One's memory because nobody has memories of when they were alive. I'm kinda guessing :)**

**I don't own bleach**

* * *

Karin stared at the two nervous Soul Reapers, still waiting for an answer. "Well?" She asked impatiently. Well, she was dead. She had all the time in the world, now.

"Just give us a sec, Karin. I need to talk to Toshiro about this." Ichigo said, turning to Captain Hitsugaya, running his hand through his spiky orange hair. He heard Karin turning away, walking over to where her body was. "Is there anything you can do? Does she really have to lose her memories?" He asked quietly, not wanting Karin to hear.

Toshiro was silent. "Konso is the safest way." He finally said after a pause. "There is another way, but it is very risky and _very_ painful for the spirit." He said, looking over at Karin. "It's not wise to risk the very existence of your sister, Ichigo. She would have to pass through the precipice world and move through the Soul Society's senkaimon."

Ichigo blinked and then joined in at looking over at Karin. For a moment, he saw his sister when she was 5, shortly after their mother died. Ichigo shook his head, turning, yet again away from her. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

"No." Toshiro said. He paused again and then spoke. "You should ask her. Karin isn't the kind of person to have decisions made for her." He looked over at the rest of the Kurosaki family. The News crews had all left, and the father and daughter were leaving. Only a few police officers were left, now, cleaning up the scene.

Ichigo smirked, chuckling lightly. "You and Karin have only met twice, back when she was in elementary school, yet you seem to remember her pretty well." He pointed out, walking towards Karin.

_She's hard to forget._ Toshiro thought, closing his eyes of ice, the corner of his lips curving upwards.

Karin watched as a few investigators gently zipped up the body bag, _her_ body bag, and gingerly placing it in the back of a black van. She looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo walking up to her. The girl smirked. "I chose the risky way." She said, broadly, smirk turning into a grin.

Ichigo stopped in front of her. He took a breath, looking down at her as he put his hand on Karin's shoulder. He wasn't surprised that she had heard them. She had a good pair of ears. "Are you sure?"

Karin looked up at him, nodding. "Yeah, it would suck if I forgot about Yuzu, you, and how to play soccer." She paused, making a face. "Our old man though…I'm pretty sure most things about him I _do _want to forget. I swear, if he puts up a poster of me like he did with Mom, I'll haunt him forever."

Ichigo smiled, his deep, brown eyes were warm. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Karin's face turned serious. "Take care of Yuzu. Protect her. Got it?" She asked before surging forward and wrapping her arms around Ichigo's torso. She felt Ichigo's hand on her head before she broke away, taking a step back.

"Of course." He said. Ichigo looked over at Toshiro. "Oi! Toshiro! I have to stay here and look for that hollow. When are you going to take Karin?" He asked, smirking.

Toshiro raised a fist, a vein pulsing. "For the last time, it's _Captain Hitsugaya_." He said, suppressing his anger. He opened his eyes to Karin. "And we'll leave when ever Karin is ready and after I make a few calls." The white haired boy said as he put his cell phone to his ear. "Hey. Rangiku. Stop shopping and get over here, now." There was a pause. "NO, not just one more shop! I mean it, that's an order!"

* * *

Once Rangiku _finally_ arrived, the 10th division's captain scolded her for bring two dozen shopping bags with her. Karin and Ichigo stood by, staring at the two. After the long speech that Toshiro gave, which from what Karin could tell, this wasn't the first time Toshiro had recited it, Toshiro told Rangiku to open the Senkaimon.

"_Senkaimon_? What's that?" Karin asked, looking at Toshiro expectantly. Now that she was actually looking at him with a clear head, she realized that he looked a bit different. His white hair was styled to the left side of his face, slightly covering his eyes. His hair seemed to be a bit longer and a little less spiky.

Karin guessed he upgraded in hair products or ditched hair gel.

He also was a bit taller. Even though Karin was about 5.3", Toshiro stood an inch or two over her. And then he just physically…looked older. No longer like a little kid, but a high schooler or something. Not as old as Ichigo, though. Ichigo was 20 years old and was in collage now. Toshiro looked to be about, well, no older than 17. With boys, it's always hard to tell how old they are. They could be in 9th grade and still look like their ten.

But then again, Toshiro was dead and was probably hundreds of years old. And he _still_ was short.

Karin's thoughts were broken when she heard snap at her. "Why are you staring, Karin?" Karin scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away. "I was spacing out, jeez." She said, blankly.

Toshiro sighed. "So then you didn't hear my reply then." He stated, turning to the opening doors. "I guess I will explain it later when you _are_ paying attention." A black swallowtail butterfly hovered above his head. Another one was above Rangiku.

"What are those?" Karin asked, staring at one. "I'm pretty sure I might have seen one before." She thought back deep into the memories. She remembered catching a glimpse of one the first time a hollow ever attacked her, that night Ichigo later explained was the time he first became a soul reaper.

"They're called Hell butterflies." The blond woman with light blue eyes said, winking at Karin. She had short hair that was only to her shoulders. She had a beauty mark by her full lips. Her Kimono was wide opening in the front, revealing her very large…um…assets. Karin remembered that she met this woman after she found out that Toshiro was a Soul Reaper. She was his…Vice Captain was it? "They're pretty, aren't they?" Rangiku asked Karin, patting Karin on the head, laughing.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked, looking up at Rangiku, confused and upset. She flailed her arms around, trying to knock Rangiku's hand away. "Cut it out, damn it!" Rangiku continued to pat Karin's head, giggling.

"Just ignore her, Karin," Toshiro said, walking through the doors, "and stay close and stay behind me. This is a very dangerous place." Karin turned to Toshiro, face a little bit red from either blushing or anger. Or both. Both was probably it.

Karin ran to Toshiro, staring back at Rangiku with her piercing onyx eyes, leaving Ichigo behind as the doors shut. Rangiku was smiling, walking behind Karin, carrying her shopping bags. "You're so funny, Karin! No wonder the Captain-!"

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro shouted, looking back at her, glaring. He was just a ticking time bomb. He calmed down as his gaze switched to Karin. "How fast can you run? You shouldn't be in here too long. I could carry you if it's-" the Captain was cut off as Karin zoomed by him, smirking. He whipped his head around and started running. "Hey," he shouted, "I said stay behind me! You don't know where you're going!" He quickly caught up with Karin and ran by her, making sure he was in front of her. "You idiot, are you trying to get lost?"

Karin smirked. "You wanted to know how fast I could run," she said, taking a huge gulp of air, "and I can go faster." Rangiku stumbled behind them, juggling her bags.

"Can we slow down? These bags are kind of heavy!" Rangiku complained, struggling to keep up.

"We are almost there, Rangiku." Toshiro called, seeing the opening ahead. Something yellow behind them started to follow. Toshiro looked back, seeing the cleaner. "What the…?" He looked to Karin. Did the 12th not authenticate her? He looked back to Rangiku, the cleaner close on her tail. "Rangiku!" He shouted. "Drop your shopping bags and go full speed!" He ordered.

Rangiku shook her head. "NO! These dresses and outfits are too cute to destroy!" She yelled back. She could feel something pulling her back. Karin kept on running, looking over her shoulder.

"Lieutenant, that's an order!" Toshiro shouted, slowing down slightly. "Drop them!"

Karin grit her teeth. She turned, ignoring Toshiro's shouts, and sprinted back to Rangiku, she ripped several of the shopping bags out of Rangiku's hands, causing a few of them to drop to the ground, getting sucked into the big yellow ball of light. "No!" Rangiku shouted, heartbroken, but she did run faster.

"Get your ass in gear!" Karin shouted, suddenly behind Rangiku. She gave the woman a strong kick in the back, sending her flying towards the exit. The gooey ground, though, caused Karin to lose her footing and fall to the ground. "SHIT!" She shouted, losing the bags. She tried to jump to her feet, stumbling over as she began to run. A strong force pulled her away from the opening.

"No, you bitch! Don't, you bitch! No, no, no you bitch!" Karin shouted, trying to run as fast as she could. She was going to die for the second time in one day, wasn't she? Oh, screw her life.

* * *

**Oh, yeah, sorry for Toshiro's and Karin's descriptions. I know they don't match the cover. I was going to have them before the canon timeskip, but then I drew Karin with long hair, and I kinda went with it. I'm going to draw another cover, probably the same poses and whatever, but with the correct looks. Thank you very much for reading this! 3! Sorry for the lot of swearing at the end. But I just picture Karin having really foul language, DX like Kenpachi! *laughs in a dark room, evilly* I'm such an evil person :D ****and, then, there's the ****fact that I have been watching WAAAAAY too much markiplier, hence the markiplier-ish last line. Oi,****I need to shut up. Bye bye!**


	3. Of These Chains

**Again, thank you very much for your kind reviews. It feels nice that people are enjoying my story! *puts hands on blushing cheeks* your all so kind, hahahaha! I only have this done today because I had two 84 minute study halls with no homework or study material. **

**I still don't own bleach. I wish I did, but maybe one day my own graphic novel will be as popular as bleach. *sighs before clapping hands together* PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Karin continued to shout random phrases as she picked up the pace, arms moving back and forth like a blur. She wasn't going to make it. She could just tell. Her legs burned from the long term sprint. If she slowed down at all, she probably would be dead. She didn't dare look back.

Suddenly, someone was standing running next to her. She felt arms wrap around her waist. The next thing was bizarre, but it wasn't the first time she had felt this sensation. She was suddenly moving so quickly that everything was blurred, colors blending together like running paint. The wind threw her dirty, bloody hair around like wild grass in a meadow. She looked at who was holding her, smirked, and looked forward.

Toshiro looked ahead, too, as he held Karin tightly. He almost didn't make it in time for Karin. He knew Karin didn't realize how close she had been to the cleaner. A wave of relief washed over him when the exit and door to the Soul Society came close. He landed on the ground, briefly as the world slowed back to normal, before kicking off again and flashed stepped again through the exit.

Karin looked at the ground, feeling strange. Her eyes widened as she passed through the threshold of the Senkaimon. She felt her body start to shake violently as Toshiro placed her on the ground. She couldn't control her body what so ever. She couldn't hear what the white haired Captain was shouting as her whole body felt like tiny bombs where exploding all over, especially by her chest.

Toshiro looked down at Karin, knowing that this would happen. Soul Reapers and guards who had been looking after the Senkaimon rushed over to them, going to arrest Karin. "Stay back!" Toshiro ordered, glaring at them with a look of sheer power. "Someone go get some members from the fourth, now!" He looked back to Karin. She was convulsing. Her body was surrounded by a faint blue glow, which was slowly getting brighter. Her usual black eyes were wide and colorless. He couldn't do anything but keep onlookers away.

Karin had never been in pain like this before. She broke her arm and leg before, busted her nose, and got lots of small scars all over her legs from intense soccer games which resulted with stitches, but those were nothing. She all she could hear was a strange buzzing noise and the sudden sound of her own screams. She still couldn't move or even see, now. Everything was black and white, like static. She was in so much pain. She didn't imagine that when Toshiro had said "pain" that it would be this bad.

Everyone's eyes were on Karin as a small team fourth arrived. Toshiro turned to the leader of that team, who just so happened to be Hanataro, and explained what had happened in the world of the living. Hanataro listened to the story, nodding. "I see, Captain Hitsugaya. I've never heard of this happening, though. I'm not quite sure of what to do in a situation like this…" He said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked to the soul of Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister.

"All we do now is wait until her chain is gone," Toshiro said, turning back to Karin. The blue glow was bright now; her broken chain was held up in the air like seaweed underwater. It was slowly disintegrating, "and then her hole will close up, leaving a wound. As you can tell, she also has other wounds from when she died." Karin's pain filled screams sent shivers down his spine. Her face was covered in blood from when she had hit her head before, or possibly when, she died. He watched the chain go down to the last link. Karin's screams quieted.

Suddenly, the blue glow of normal reiatsu was replaced with a black and red hollow like energy. Toshiro reached back for Hyorinmaru, surging foreword to Karin. A strong wave of spiritual pressure pushed him and all of the other Soul Reapers back. A few guards were smashed into the walls surrounding the area. Only Toshiro remained standing, even though he was struggling, as everyone else fell to the ground from the wave of energy. "Karin!" He called out, suddenly frightened for her. Karin was being lifted into the air slightly was a fountain of black reiatsu sprung out of her chest.

* * *

Karin was in the dark. Everything was silent. Everything was black. Everything was cold. Out of the darkness, she saw a shape forum. The shape became a figure, someone was walking towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin asked, standing tall, eyes looking at who was in front of her. It was a young man. He had pale skin that gave him a sickly look. His eyes were onyx, like her eyes. His long hair was tied up into a high ponytail, like one of those samurai hairdos that you see in comics and in movies, that was cut off abruptly at his waist. He wore a tall collard, sleeveless, long coat that had a V-neck. The inside of it was red and he wore grey bandages under it. He also wore plain, baggy, cloth paints. There was nothing covering his feet. He looked…sad. He had a masculine face, his eyes were small, his nose was sharp, his eyebrows were thin. But he just looked sad or upset.

"I'll repeat the question, who the hell are you?" Karin asked, a bit more strongly this time. The man just closed his eyes, bowing his head. "So what, are you a silent Bob or something?" She grumbled, her somewhat droopy eyes slits. She was starting to get pissed off at this person, whoever he was.

The man opened his mouth. "**You cannot hear who I am**." He said. His voice was deep, and a little bit raspy or scratchy. Maybe a little bit like Ichigo.

"What do you mean I can't hear who you are? I can hear you fine. Just tell me your name!" Karin snapped, crossing her arms. She felt like she knew this guy, like maybe she seen him before or something. He was just…familiar. Maybe he was like a long lost relative or something, because if that was the case, this dude better not be from her father's side of the family.

That man just stood there. "**As you wish, Karin Kurosaki**." He said softly. "**I am**," he paused, even though his mouth continued to move. He started to fade from view, become the darkness around him. Karin's ears were filled with a buzzing or hissing noise. All she could tell was that her head was killing her.

Karin began to run towards him. "Wait! Say it again! There's this buzzing noise!" She shouted, one hand reached out to him. She fell right through his faded body, falling to the invisible ground, beginning to shake. Her body was slowly become sore, like she had just finished a triathlon or something. "No! Wait, damn it! Don't go!" She yelled, trying to get up. Like before, she couldn't move her body. It was stiff like wood, almost as if it longer hers but a puppeteer's. She heard a laughing off from somewhere. Was that guy in danger? Did he need help?

Her vision again faded into black as her body was filled with pain.

* * *

Karin heard whispers. She couldn't tell what they were saying or who they were, her head hurt to bad to think. She opened her eyes slowly, regretting it. It was too bright in this room. There was too much white. Everything was blurry.

Her eyes were opened half way when she could tell someone was standing next to her, looking at her. She could tell that they had black hair, but that was about it. She groaned as she blinked a few times.

"Shh, Karin. Relax, it's okay." The voice was a strangely familiar female voice. She hadn't heard this voice in years. "You're fine, Karin. You did well." The sweet, but strong, voice had spoken again.

Karin sluggishly opened her eyes completely, trying to focus on who it was.

"R…Rukia?!"

Rukia flinched at Karin's sudden shout. "Y-yeah, hello Karin." She replied, somewhat cautious. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly. Her big purple-blue eyes were warm as she looked at Karin.

Karin sat up rather quickly. "I'm feeling really good, actually." She said, turning her body, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up, ignoring Rukia's attempts to get her to stay on the bed and rest. Karin looked around. "err…where am I?"

Rukia, sighing and shaking her head, walked over to the door, standing in front of it so Karin couldn't get by. "You're in the Soul Society at the 4th Divison's barracks. You were wounded, so we got you fixed up." She said, looking up at Karin. "Please, Karin, you must rest-" she started to say.

"-no, I'm fine, Rukia. I'm all better." Karin said, trying to convince Rukia of her health. She knew Rukia was just trying to help, and she hadn't even seen Rukia in years! Had her hair gotten a little bit longer or something? It seemed different. "Really, I'm good."

Rukia sighed again and bowed her head. She suddenly found herself smiling. "Just like Ichigo…you are both so quick to get back at it." She took a breath before looking back at Karin. "If you sit back down, I'll tell you everything that happened." She bribed, putting her hands on her hips.

Karin looked back at Rukia, then to the bed. She knew that she was just a fish in this situation. It was her decision to take the bait. She turned, defeated, and jumped onto the bed, sitting down roughly just to show how "upset" she really was.

Rukia grinned as she pulled up a chair that had been sitting against the wall. She, too, sat down. "Okay, do you want the long story or short story?" She asked Karin.

"Short." Karin quickly replied, looking at Rukia to go on.

"Alright then." Rukia said, standing up and grabbing something that was sitting on the floor behind her. Karin could tell that it was…art supplies. Oh_. Crap_. "When you crossed over into the Soul Society, you lost your broken chain of fate and your hole was sealed." She started as she drew two rabbit shaped figures crossing over the worst door Karin had ever seen in her life. "As that happened, all of your spiritual pressure that had been hidden inside you was released." She explained, drawing a black rabbit surrounded by blue scribbles.

"Okay, and what was the result, Rukia?" Karin asked, just wanting to know what she was now. Was she a normal soul? Or was she a Soul Reaper? And why the hell were Rukia's drawings so bad!? "What am I?"

"Well, there's more, Karin-"

"I just want to know what I am! That's all that matters." Karin said, eyes wide with a pleading look. Rukia looked at her. She put her markers and paper down. _I guess it's better that she doesn't know._ Rukia thought. She walked over to the wall one more time, before coming back and sitting down.

Karin's palms felt sweaty. Her heart was beating so fast. How could that be though, she was dead, right? But, of course, in the world the dead do die in order to be reborn into the World of the Living, right? A drop of sweat dripped down her pale, but warm, cheek. She watched as Rukia slowly opened her mouth the answer Karin's question.

* * *

**Haha, I'm going to stop this chapter here. But, because I'm "so hilarious", I'm going to give you a little extra. :D**

**But first, thank you for reading. My uploading might slow down from here, if that makes any sense in the way I worded that. I'm ALMOST done thumb nailing my graphic novel. I already have about 140 pages done, just about 40 more to go! I wanna finish it soon so I can work on some other things, like the actual rough draft of it and this 8 page comic I gotta do for this comic studio. Why is it JUST 8 pages *continues to ramble on, complaining about crap that nobody knows about* **

**P.S. I do not believe that Rukia is a bad artist. I like her style, it's cute xD She could probably draw better than most people I know. But, then again, everyone has their own style of art!**

* * *

Toshiro stood in Karin's hospital room, looking down at her emotionless face. It had been two days since he had brought Karin to the Soul Society. Karin had finally stabilized, but she was still unconscious. He looked to the small table next to her bed which had been filled with flowers, candy, and a rather large stuffed rabbit reluctantly given by a particular 13th division vice captain.

Because _of course_ Karin was a rabbit lover.

He shook his head and looked back to Karin. He thought over the series of events that had happened. Karin died. Karin was going to die again by the Cleaner. She was crying out in pain. Then she was surrounded by a hollow's energy, until finally she was-

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Well, if you call the door slamming opening and a little pink flash running around the room. He looked up to see a little girl who looked to be about 7 or 8 years old, even though that wasn't even close to her true age, standing on the edge of Karin's bed. She had huge, dark brown eyes with short cotton candy colored hair. The child wore a skull-n'-cross-bones hairclip in her fluffy hair.

Yachiru looked at the girl in the bed, her head cocked slightly. She looked to Toshiro. "Hey! Toshi! Who's she? Is she related to little Ichi? She feels like little Ichi!" She babbled, waving her arms around.

"Yachiru, you shouldn't be in here!" Toshiro hissed, the temperature seeming to drop. "Leave, now." He ordered, trying not to disturb Karin.

Yachiru jumped off of the bed and over Toshiro to the table of gifts. "Oooh! Snacks! Yaay!" She grabbed a bunch of candy and the stuffed bunny, quickly retreating, giggling loudly.

"Hey! Don't steal from other people, Yachiru! Put those back!" Toshiro called after her. He suddenly heard shouts coming from down the hallway. There was another female soul reaper. He could tell it was Rukia. Normally, he might have gone after the child, but with Rukia there and Yachiru with the stolen rabbit…

Toshiro would rather stay where he was.


	4. No Longer Unarmed

**Thank you very much for favorite-ing/following my story! I'm glad that you are enjoying it! Please continue to do so! Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to fix grades and finishing group projects by myself. It isn't easy T.T**

**What do you guys think about the new cover? Which one do you like more, this one or the old one? Tell me, and what you think of this story, in a review! I enjoy reading them! Also, if you like my drawings or want to see the unedited current cover, go to my DA. I'm LarayiaHunter there, too! And Tumblr… and what ever XD**

** Randomness-sama I just don't like plain Shiro. I mean, isn't Ichigo's inner hollow called Shiro and/or Hichigo? Meh, I feel like Toshi is more childish. Like Kitty and Doggy, you know? LOL!**

**I still don't own bleach**

* * *

"You're a soul reaper, we think." Rukia finally replied with. Karin's wide eyes stared down, looking at the huge, wrapped blade that Rukia carried with some struggle. "This is your Zanpukto, Karin." Rukia added, holding out the heavy sword for Karin to take.

The hit itself was a bright blood red color wrapped with black cloths. The cloth had a silvery tint to it. The guard had to be at least 1 and a half feet by one foot to support the weight of the blade. The blade was wrapped with torn and ripped dark grey cloth. It was shaped like cutting knife.

Karin reached out and gripped the handle. The bandages came undone, seeming to shorten so the floor wasn't completely covered in cloth. The metal was as black as an unlit night sky; the sharpened part was a dark grey instead of light silver. "I'm going to guess this is my Shikai, right? Ichigo told me about Shikai."

Rukia shrugged. "Perhaps, Ichigo was able to keep his zanpukuto released at all times because of his amount of spiritual power. Perhaps you can, too." She stared at the menacing sword. She could definitely believe that Karin's powers matched her older brother, maybe even surpassed them! "Do you know your sword's name?"

Karin shook her head. "That's the confusing part. I don't know its name." She thought back to the guy before, in the darkness. "What does a zanpukuto look like? Like, the spirit or whatever."

"Every zanpukuto is different." Rukia answered, her hand reaching to her side, her hand gliding over the hilt. "Some look like humans. Others look like animals. Some just look like monsters." She closed her eyes, smiling.

"How do I learn his name?" Karin asked, face determined.

Rukia's eyes opened, flashing with a small light of confusion. "'His'? Have you met your zanpukuto?"

Karin nodded, letting her fingers skim across the dull part of her blade. "Yeah, I think. I was in a dark place. There was a man there. He had long black hair and a long black coat." She explained. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, but she could remember some things about the strange man.

"That sounds almost like Zangetsu." A male voice said from the doorway. The two females turned, looking to the newcomer.

"Ichigo! When did you get here?" Karin asked, placing her sword on her bed before standing up and walking over to him.

Ichigo looked to Rukia. Rukia nodded. "Well, uh, I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's the weekend, too, over in the World of the Living." He was a substitute soul reaper and a college student. Collage required a lot of time for classes and homework. Being a soul reaper meant that you had to be fighting monsters at any time of day, even if you're still in the shower. "How are you feeling, Karin?" Ichigo asked.

Karin shrugged. "Fine, I guess." She looked down where her wounds had been. She now realized that she was wearing simple white clothing. _I wonder if I got some awesome scar or something…_ She thought, her hand moving over where the blow that had most likely had killed her used to be. She looked to Ichigo. "How is…how is Yuzu?" She asked, the air becoming tense.

A shadow slowly crept down over Ichigo's face. "She's…" Ichigo tried to think of a word. Yuzu was hurting. She was always crying or staring blankly into nothing. She locked herself in her room for hours. Yuzu was taking a break from school, unable to function correctly. She couldn't even cook, which was her favorite thing to do. "…she's fine."

Karin suddenly became eager to change the subject. She put any thought of Yuzu in the back of her mind. "Anyways, what is Zangetsu like?" She asked Ichigo, sitting down on her bed as she stared at her sword, thinking of the dark haired man from before.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Uh, well, there's more than one Zangetsu." He started with, unsure of what to say. "He's quiet, usually, and he tends to push me around when I want something from him." Ichigo leaned against the wall, standing in his classic "bad boy" pose.

Karin waited for a little bit, but Ichigo said nothing else. "That's it?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Karin looked to Rukia. "On a scale of one to ten, ten being the dumbest, how dumb is my brother when it comes to actually knowing _how to be_ a soul reaper?"

"I give him a solid 9.5." Rukia answered quickly, her face blank. It was almost as if these two rehearsed.

"EEEEHH!?" Ichigo grunted, standing up and pointing at Rukia. "That's not fair! I had to practically teach myself every damn thing I know because _you_ wouldn't help me out!"

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked, raising and eyebrow. "What do you mean I "wouldn't help you out"? That's all I ever did, you fool!"

"Name one thing you helped me with!"

"Giving you soul reaper powers! Restoring them! Healing you! Introducing you to Kisuke!"

"None of those counts! Besides, Orihime heals me and Hat-and-Clogs does nothing but mess with my head!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

Karin stared at the two, eye twitching. She sighed, turning and picking up her zanpukuto. "Man, you two are practically married. When are you gonna put a ring on it?" She asked, closing an eye, the opened one staring at the Rukia and Ichigo.

"W-what the hell are you talking about, Karin!?" Ichigo asked, suddenly blushing.

"Yeah! W-we're not together!" Rukia added, unconvincingly. Her cheeks were too hot. "I would NEVER-!"

"-Put a towel in it, you idiots. It's clear you two are _at least_ dating. Seriously, you guys suck at keeping your little relationship a secret." Karin grumbled, walking past the shocked couple, not like she knew where she was going. "And make sure you two stay protected when-"

"KARIN, STOP TALKING!" Ichigo shouted, blushing furiously. How the hell did Karin find out? What the hell was she getting at?!

Karin walked down the hallway, her "sheathed" sword was strapped across her back with damaged dark grey wrappings. She wasn't really sure how that happened, and how her sword had rewrapped itself, but it was nice that she didn't have to spend eternity doing it herself.

Suddenly, a dark haired shrimp boy bumped into her. He dropped a small bag he had been carrying. "Oops!" The boy said, bending down to pick up his bag. "I-I'm very sorry, Miss!" He said automatically, bowing. "I didn't see you there!"

Karin stared at the boy, somewhat shocked by his reaction. The kid had somewhat long, black hair and droopy, dark blue eyes. His skin was pale, and he looked really weak, like the kid who always got picked on in gym class. "It's no big deal," she paused for a moment, shaking her head at him, "hey, can you show me the way out of this place?"

The boy looked at her. "Hey, I remember you! You're Karin Kurosaki! Are you feeling alright? You shouldn't be up yet…" His voice trailed off as he felt Karin's glare burning into his soul. "O-or I can just show you out. I'll finish the re-release papers late, I guess."

Karin hit his shoulder, grinning. "Thanks, uh…" She didn't know his name, she let the thought hang as she waited for him to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm Hanataro Yamada. I'm the one who has been healing you and making sure you were okay." He said, again, bowing to Karin. His shoulder felt a little sore. She sure was strong, just like Ichigo!

"Thanks, Hanataro." Karin beamed, correcting herself. He nodded and quickly led her away to the exit. After a few minutes, he opened the door, letting the warm, fading sunlight into the barracks. Karin stepped outside, using her hand to shield her eyes from the light as she took a few steps out into the Soul Society.

"Oh, Miss. Karin! I forgot, this is yours!" Hanataro quickly said, holding up the sack that he had dropped before. "It's your clothes and your uniform!"

Karin turned around, taking the small bag from him. "Thanks, Hanataro." She repeated, turning away from him.

"Where are you going to go?" Hanataro asked, his small hands moving to the strap of his medical bag. He shuffled his feet.

Karin shrugged, smirking. "Who knows." She responded, looking up at the sky. Even though she had just woken up, The sun was already setting. "See you around." She muttered, leaving the wimpy looking, but kind, kid behind.

Yeah, she didn't know where she was going, but she'd figure it out sometime.

* * *

**Slightly cheesy chapter ending. Sorry. Now, for an extra….**

* * *

Rukia was glaring at Ichigo. "Did you tell Karin that we're together?"

"No! I swear, I didn't! Like she said, everyone guessed that it would happen sometime!" Ichigo replied, waving his hands in front of his face, defensively.

Rukia rubber her temples, head hurting. "What are we going to do? If my brother finds out, Ichigo…" She looked to her boyfriend, eyes wide with fear for him.

Ichigo did everything in his power to make sure he wasn't trembling. That didn't stop the sweat drop from making its way down his forehead. "If Baykuya finds out, then I'm as good as dead." He stated, terrified.

"If I find out what, Kurosaki?" A deep but calm voice said from behind the orange haired 20-year-old. Ichigo and Rukia jumped a little, turning and looking to the Kuchiki head.

"Nothing, brother!" Rukia said, greeting Baykuya and moving towards him, making sure Ichigo was somewhat behind her. "Are you looking for me? I'm sorry that I caused you any trouble." She apologized obediently.

"There is no need to apologize, Rukia," Baykuya said, glancing at the cowering Ichigo Kurosaki, "I came here to inform Kurosaki that the Head Captain requests his presence." He was just a messenger boy. How disgraceful.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked. Baykuya nodded once, before turning away.

"Kurosaki," The Kuchiki said in a calm tone, "how long did you think it was going to take before I found out that you are in a romantic relationship with my sister?" Rukia and Ichigo instantly blushed, again.

"B-brother! It's not like we wanted to keep it a secret, it's just-" Rukia began before she was cut off by a cold look from her adoptive brother.

Ichigo stared at Baykuya, still blushing. "We knew that you'd figure it out sooner or later." He said, smirking.

"How long have you two been together?" Baykuya asked, giving Ichigo a cold, _cold_ look. He noticed Ichigo's smirk. What did that mean? His hand went to his zanpukuto's hilt.

"About two years," Ichigo said, crossing his arms, suddenly feeling bold, "and you just figured it out?" Baykuya's eyes widened, before he turned away. It took him that long to have Vice Captain Abarai inform him of this? So shameful!

"Scatter," Baykuya began, grabbing the hilt on his sword.

The sounds of Ichigo jumping out the window, screaming rang throughout the Soul Society. Karin looked back towards the 4th division's barracks. "Eh? What the fuck…is going on?"


	5. Buried Beneath

**yHello, I'm back! Again, thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. Especailly thank you for more than 200 views in 48 hours! Jeez!**

** Born-From-Lightning, I did it! It's on my DeviantArt page, though. Just in case you didn't get my name there, it's LarayiaHunter. Also, about your option on that this should be labeled as Comedy/Romance….give it time *laughs evilly, crouching over in the shadows, face grim***

**I continue to not own bleach**

* * *

The crescent moon was high in the dark, night sky. It didn't give much light, nor would there be much light on a night as evil as this one. A figure stepped into the nearly empty, stone room.

"Karin Kurosaki has awaken, my Lord." A deep, smooth voice said as the speaker bowed down. The room watch pitch black. The Lord was facing the wall, not moving. "Her spiritual pressure is immense."

"I see." The Lord replied. They gave a little laugh before standing up and turn around. It was too dark to see clearly. "Well, it's time to give her a proper…wake up call." They said, before laughing louder. They took a few steps forward towards the first figure. "But first…I want a snack."

* * *

Karin was lying down on a roof of God knows where. She got lost, well, that wasn't the right word. She didn't even know where she was before, so how could you get lost if you were misplaced? She stared up at the night sky, hands behind her head. Karin's unnamed zanpukuto laid on the roof on her right. Her nose started to tickle, then it twitched.

And then she sneezed so goddamn hard, she probably broke something.

"Great, now you're sick, too?" An annoyed voice said. Karin's eye brow twitched as she itched her nose.

"Oh, shut up, Toshiro," She grumbled, "somebody's just talk'n 'bout me behind my back or something, that's all."

"That's not exactly the way somebody says 'thank you', you know." Toshiro shot back, sitting down on her left. His arms were folded, his eyes closed, but he clearing was annoyed.

"Like I need lessons in manners from a shrimp."

"What did you just call me? I'm taller than you!"

"Yeah, yeah. But you still look like a kid."

"I do not!" Toshiro retorted, angrily, glaring at Karin. He noticed that she was wearing her soul reaper clothes. The top had no sleeves, it looked like she had ripped them off, but everything else seemed normal. She looked fine. There wasn't a trace of blood or any signs of a wound, either.

"Why are you staring?" Karin asked, an eyebrow raised. "Jeez, I didn't know you got taller and became a pervert."

Toshiro's mouth opened, a vein pulsing on his forehead. He face was a little red, but he decided not to fight any more, and relaxed. "Oh, forget it. You're not worth it."

Karin smirked. Karin one, Toshiro zero! She sat up, looking down at her sword. "Hey, Toshiro? How did you find me?"

"You're just like your brother, pumping out huge amounts of spirit energy." Toshiro replied, still a little bit upset. It was true, Karin was pretty much exactly like Ichigo, in strength at least. But something else bothered him, and he _just_ couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, I guess I gotta figure out how to fix that."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Toshiro quietly replied, sighing. There was a long pause before he continued. "I guess someone will have to teach you how to be a soul reaper. The academy is out of the question for someone like _you_."

Karin glared at him. "What the hell is _that _supposed to me, you jerk?" She watched the 10th division captain sit there, smirking. Then she heard a small laugh. It was quiet, but it was still a laugh. Did Toshiro just laugh, the prodigy with a heart of ice just giggled?

"No one else will take you beside Ichigo, and if he's your teacher, then your screwed." Toshiro said. Karin bursted out laughing, knowing it was true. Yeah, he was the savoir of the Soul Society and all of that jazz, but he probably didn't know enough to teach someone.

Once Karin could actually breathe, she took a deep breath of the cold air before grabbing her zanpukuto. "Can you teach me how to talk to zanpukuto?"

"I don't know, can I?" Toshiro asked, not looking at her. "I guess we'll see."

* * *

Ichigo angrily stepped outside of the first Division's organized and sparkling clean gates. Rukia was walking next to him, trying to comfort him. She wasn't sure what the Head Captain had told him, but whatever it was, it was bad.

"Ichigo, calm down," Rukia said, her soft, pleading eyes looking at him, "you don't even need to tell me what the Head Captain had said, but what's wrong?"

Ichigo stopped walking, abruptly. He was staring at the ground, clearly fired up. "I swear, that Old Man I'll…" He tried stopped himself from continuing. His body shook with his rage. "If he ever threatens Karin again…!"

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked, worried. She reached out and put her small, pale hand on his shoulder. "Hey." She whispered.

Ichigo looked at her, the anger slowly fading. "Hey."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rukia asked in a calm, soothing tone. She knew Ichigo had been stressed from collage, work, and being a substitute soul reaper. Plus, with Karin dying and a morning family at home, she was surprised he didn't kick the can already. Even though, technically, he was dead, but he wasn't.

It was confusing.

Ichigo shook his head once. "No, I'm fine, Rukia." He paused, the two looking at each other. "Well,…maybe…"

* * *

Karin found herself in the dark again. But, like the morning, the dark faded and her surroundings became clear. She was suddenly standing in a soccer field, one much like the one at Karakura High School. This soccer field was surrounded by lush, dense forests. She was standing on the sidelines of the field, looking around.

The man in a black robe stood in the middle of the field, looking at her sadly. "Welcome, Karin." He said, still looking very pale. "This is your inner world."

"Inner world, huh?" Karin asked, looking around. No wonder it was a soccer field. She wondered if they had soccer in the Soul Society, probably not, but maybe she could bring it around.

"This is the place where I reside." The man added, turning so Karin could only view his profile. "Why are you upset, Karin?" He asked, softly.

Karin raised an eye brow. "Eh? Upset? Why would I be upset?" She asked, confused. What was this nut of a zanpukuto talking about?

"It rains when you are sad or afraid. There is thunder when you feel anger." He continued with, his unlit black eyes were closed. "And, when you are feeling happy, there is light here."

"So, it's been raining here or something?" Karin questioned, looking up at the sky. The sky was grey, there was no sun, but even so the world was lit with a dim light. The grass beneath her sandals was wet and muddy. The place smelled like fresh rain.

The man bowed his head. "Yes, Karin, it has been raining for a long time." He answered. He looked to Karin, looking even sadder than he did when the two first met. "You will not have the ability to hear my name until you find peace with yourself. I am part of you." The man said.

A loud banging noise by Karin caused her to jump. She looked to the source, her eyes widening. "What the hell is that?" She gasped. There was a figure standing over by a soccer goal, kicking it over, and over, and over again.

"Hello…King." The figure greeted as it kicked the goalpost even harder. They stopped and flashed stepped, suddenly behind Karin. They grabbed her by the hair and thrust her to the ground. "Nice tah meetchya."

Karin groaned quietly, her face covered with cold mud and hot blood from a broken nose. She saw that the figure…was her! But just about everything was opposite! _Its_ skin and hair were pure white and the whites of its eyes were black. The irises were a gold color, they looked like the eyes of a demon. It wore a soul reaper uniform with ripped off sleeves; the only difference was that the colors were switched. It carried a white themed zanpukuto that was the exact shape a size of Karin's. "What the fuck are you, you bastard!" Karin ordered instead of asking, struggling to free herself from the monster's grip.

The thing laughed, its laugh high pitched, raspy, and terrifying. "Oh, wow. That's just precious! What a dirty mouth you have!" It screamed at the sky, filling the space with even more laugher. It jumped away from Karin, looking to the zanpukuto spirit. "My, my, she still isn't able to hear our name, isn't she?"

Karin struggled to get up to her feet, her eyes filled with a dark light. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, 'our name'?" She quoted, before scoffing. She wiped blood away from her mouth, which did nothing as more blood gushed and covered the smear.

The monster giggled, leaning against a grounded sword. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" The man stood there, looking at Karin, sadly. He closed his eyes and thrust his hand out towards Karin. Karin's vision began to go black.

"Go back, leave, Karin Kurosaki." He said as Karin's vision completely went black. The last thing she heard was the monster screaming "Hey! What are you doing? I'm not done talking to her!"

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading my story. I'll upload a new one whenever I can. No extra this time, sorry! Have a nice day or night! Review, favorite, and/or follow if you want! I love reading your reviews! Love ya and see you next chapter!**


	6. It Has Begun

**WEEEEEELCOME BACK TO OUR NEW GAME SHOW, Make It to the Sunrise! *Clapping and cheering, screaming and fangirling occasionally in a dark room by herself*I would like to present, your one and only, me! Who would you like to thank for getting over 1,000 views already, Me?**

**Oh, I would love to thank all of my lovely followers and favorit-ers and reviewers! You guys, *sniffs and I wipe away a tear, my voice breaking*, you guys are all so great! I know I say this a lot, but you all really are!**

**As for updates, I'll probably update on Wednesdays and Saturdays every week. Maybe more, maybe less. Rugby season is starting up, so it really depends on how much free time I have. **

**Randomness-sama: I like "king" better than "queen" because Karin is more masculine. I feel like she would prefer to be called "sir" than "ma'am" you know? Plus, I totally hinted at the inner hollow thing in chapt. 2 with the "hollow energy flowing out of her" part xD **

**Born-From-Black-Lightning: Thank you for liking my art *smiles as I bash my face against the key board* SJHAhij ihu uhisda oiuj And I did laugh at the comment. All I could think of was ****_OH HOHOHOHO they gots NOOOOOO idea what gonna happens, brah_**** *laughs evilly as lighting strikes, no pun intended and horrible grammar intended* It was something I needed, honestly lately I've been wondering if I should even, you know…keep living. It's good that you make people smile, it means you're a good person. So yeah. Well, enough 'bout me or whatever. More HITSU-FRICK'N-KARIN YEEEEAH**

**I really don't own bleach. Truthfully, I don't. Ohmygosh it's such a shocker! Tite Kubo does own bleach, though.**

* * *

Karin opened her eyes. She was still sitting on the roof, Toshiro looking at her with a worried look on his face. She noticed his hand slowly moving again from the hilt of his sword.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro asked, standing up and turning away from Karin.

Karin made a face. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Was he intending to stab her or something? Why had he even thought about drawing his zanpukuto!? Toshiro just pointed at her face. She raised an eye brow and touched her face.

Her nose was bleeding, it was bleeding badly. Plus, it was clearly not bending in the correct direction.

"AWW, _FUCK_!" Karin shouted as she stood up abruptly. "So whatever happens to me when I'm in my inner world happens to me for _real_?!" She asked Toshiro, both of her hand reaching up, gently placing them on both sides of her nose.

"Yes." He said plainly, watching her. "What are you doing?" He asked, expression blank, but there was a slight hint of fear in his voice. Oh, he knew what she was going to do. "If you wait a few minutes, we can get you to the fourth, they can-"

SNAP!

Karin grit her teeth, eyes squeezed shut, but made no noise. Her nose bleed even more, but it didn't hurt too much anymore. It was just really sore. She held her hands over her nose, failing to stop the bleeding. "Naw, I'm good." She said, tasting blood.

Toshiro stared at her, blinking once, and then again. "Why would you _do_ _that_?"

Karin stared at him, mimicking his expression, pinching her nose. "Why not? I know what to do, ya know. I was a nurse at my dad's clinic when I was alive." She said nasally, blinking several times, before turning and looking up at the sky.

"Hey, Toshiro?" Karin asked, her free hand reaching for the hilt of her unnamed sword. "Is that thing supposed to be here in the Soul Society?" The hairs on her neck were standing up. Adrenaline began to pulse through her whole body.

Toshiro looked up, gripping Hyourinmaru. He saw where Karin was looking.

The sky was starting the crack open.

Bells everywhere began to ring, warning everyone in the Seireitei of the coming fight. Soul reapers filled the walkways, some tripping out of bars and Sake shacks, cheeks rosy and mumbling like the drunks they were.

The sky above the Soul Society became black with hollows, not letting a speck moon or stars' pale light hit the thirsty, dark ground.

"No, Karin, it's not." Toshiro said, jumping up, standing on the air, a few feet above Karin. He ripped his zanpukuto out of its sheath as hollows poured down towards the Seireitei.

It's raining hollows. Hallelujah. It's raining hollows. Amen.

"Karin, stay here." Toshiro ordered, looking around to see…the 11th of course already jumping into the fray. Those suicidal morons! He sighed, knowing that at this time of night, Matsumoto was already drunk somewhere. He shook his head angrily as he shot foreword.

The ripped bandages flew off of Karin's sword, letting the gruesome blade free. She smirked, scoffing as she let herself ignore and forget her bloody, broken nose. "Sorry, Toshiro," she said, "but I can fight now!" She jumped up, and then fell back down. "Eeh?" She muttered, looking down at her feet. How did Toshiro do that floaty thingy?

The captain's sword sliced easily though two hollows. They turned into ice sculptures which broke down into dust as Toshiro moved on, dodging 11th division members who were cackling crazily, enjoying the fight. Buildings below were smashes, soul reapers screamed. He looked down briefly to see Karin jumping up and down. The white haired young man grunted as he then turned back to the battle.

* * *

Ichigo thrust himself over Rukia, pushing them to the ground as a huge hollow flew over their bodies. He jumped to his feet, Zangetsu ready. All he had done was start to talk to his girlfriend and then out of nowhere, the freaking sky broke open! Here in the Soul Society, it was _always_ something! "Are you okay, Rukia?"

Rukia stood up, brushing herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine." The Lieutenant replied, unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki. "I wonder what brought all of these hollows here." She commented, kicking up the ground, jumping though the air towards the hollow filled sky.

"I just hope it isn't because of Karin." Ichigo added, following Rukia's lead. But knowing his family…

* * *

A hollow rammed into Karin's back, throwing her off the roof. She clenched her jaw, her mind going to how she was going to die for a second time. But suddenly, she found herself standing on the air, somehow. She grinned, looking up to the hollow that was falling towards her. She chuckled as she swung the butcher like blade at the hollow, it splitting in half before disintegrating. She looked at her sword. "Sweet!" Being a soul reaper had its times of pure epicness. She jumped upwards, her feet landing on invisible little steps as she got higher into the swarm of hollows, slicing left and right.

She suddenly felt a strange sensation, like she was being watched. Karin looked around, killing a few more hollows with a single swing of her huge sword.

"_Karin, it is not safe_." A voice inside of her said. "_You do not know my abilities well enough in order to fight_."

"Stop telling me that I can't fight." Karin hissed, her sword ripping through a hollow's mask. "I can fight! I'm strong enough to, now! Nobody needs to protect me, now!"

"_I did not say that._" The spirit of her sword whispered. "_Yes, you do not need protection. But, you , like all soul reapers, need assistance from your zanpukuto._"

"Yeah, like who?"

"_Your brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, often relies on my own brother, Zangetsu_."

Karin's eyes widened. "You mean, you have a brother, too?" Even though she couldn't see the man in the torn grey bandages, she could somehow _feel_ that he was nodding. This felt really weird, but also…comforting. She jumped over a hollow, stabbing it in the left eye socket.

"_What are you going to do, Karin Kurosaki?_" Her zanpukuto asked. There was a long pause as Karin killed two more Hollows. She took a breath.

"Fine. I'll accept your help." Karin said, trying to sound reluctant, but truthfully, she was glad. Her chest began to feel warm. The hilt of her sword also felt hot. Her onyx eyes glowed light blue with reiatsu. Her spiritual pressure level rose, making hollows turn and come at her.

"_My name is…_" The man started. Karin could tell he was smiling. The rain had stopped, letting light come in.

Toshiro sensed Karin's rise in spiritual power. He looked down, at her, noticing the steady stream of hollows rushing towards her. He race foreword. "Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" He ordered, his hand twirling around the chain with the crescent shaped blade at the end. "Karin! Get away!" He yelled as his eyes of ice wide. The speed of the cool breeze picked up.

* * *

Ichigo felt Karin's spiritual pressure. He killed a hollow quickly as he looked over to his right. "Karin's in trouble," He said, worried, "Rukia, I have to go help her!" He rushed in her direction.

"I'll come, too, Ichigo!" Rukia chimed in, flash stepping after the strawberry haired man.

_Damn, I won't get there in time. _Ichigo thought, gritting his teeth, sneering. "Ban-" he started, black energy flowing all around him, "-KAI!"

Rukia reached her hand up, shielding her eyes from Ichigo's wave of reiatsu. He had to stop being so... She blushed, not wanted to finish that through. She hit herself in the face. Now was NOT the time to think about how…_nice_ Ichigo looked as he over did the "Bankai" line.

Rukia looked back to where Ichigo had been, but he was already gone. "H-hey! Take me with you, you fool!" She shouted, scoffing as she flash stepped quicker, dodging and occasionally killing an attacking hollow.

* * *

Hollows roared, tearing and biting at where Karin had been. Her spiritual pressure flickered out. "KARIN!" Toshiro found himself screaming, feeling panicked. He felt like he was back at the moment when Momo was so close to dying, time and time again, all because he couldn't protect her. His cold heart skipped a beat as the feeling of failure quickly swept through his whole body.

Or perhaps that was the feeling of being swept away by a strong spiritual energy. Toshiro flipped through the air, trying to regain his balance. When he caught himself, he looked up, looking into the smirking face of Karin Kurosaki.

"Hey, nice scream, kiddio," Karin said, grinning, "but I got this. Sit back, princess." She flash stepped, suddenly several feet above the shocked captain of the 10th division. He couldn't help but stare up at her awesomeness. Even though she had just woken up hours ago as a soul reaper, she knew flash step. It wasn't perfect, but it was damn better than most of the 4th division seated members.

Karin raised her sword, pointing it at the swarm of hollows that continued to follow her strong spiritual pressure. "Come at me, bros." She sneered, spitting off to her left. "Let's do this…_Karasugetsu_!"

* * *

**Okay, now before your start sen****ding me hate reviews, lemme explain Karin's zanpukuto's name. "Karasu" means Crow and "getsu" means moon. I see people from Japan read this, and I myself am NOT from Japan, so if this name makes no sense or the translation is incorrect, please tell me or give me a correct name so I can fix it. THANK YOU! And just because it has Getsu in it, does not mean Karin can use Getsuga Tenshou. The name runs in the family. I won't go into that because of spoilers in the real series. So technically, Karin should be able to use it, but you'll have to wait in order to see what Karasugetsu's abilities are.**

**Avast, a reference to Momo! If you asked me, yes, I do ship Toshiro and Momo together. Plus Toshiro and Karin. And Toshiro and 6,000,000,000,000,001 of my OCs and me with him. ****HE'SSUCHASLUTinmymind****! *Blushes, rubbing my hands to my cheeks, laughing like a maniac* AWEEESHESDSAKFSASFDNKSDMF**

**But I mainly ship him and Karin, even if they just met in filler episodes. But the manga…. *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

**And no, there will not be any HitsuHina in this. **

***Sighs, before clapping hands together* Thank you for reading this chapter! Please give me a review, or follow, or favorite! Or none of the above, that's cool too! I really do like reading your reviews, though! BYE-BYE FOR NOW!**

**P.S. I know epicness is not a word. I just didn't want to use awesomeness twice in one chapter.**


	7. Release the Panic

**Guest: IDK if I did what you asked. I'm really new to this website and what you told me to fix kinda confused me, so I tried. Did I do it right?**

**Brit19: SERISOULY, HERE ON THE INTERWEB TOO?! NOT JUST AS SCHOOL?! COMMON, MAN WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? XD**

**Born-From-Black-Lightning: You'll see what I do with Karasugetsu *Laughs evilly in a dark corner, covering face with hand and signing the chucky song***

**Bleach is NOT mine. I repeat, it's NOT mine.**

* * *

"Let's do this…_Karasugetsu_!"

Ichigo, now carrying Rukia, arrived at the scene. Rukia's purple-blue eyes were as wide as plates. Karin's spiritual pressure was so strong. Even Rukia, a vice captain, felt a bit stiff from the young Kurosaki's power. "Ichigo…" Rukia started, swallowing as she tried to figure out what to say, "…can you feel her power?"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo replied, just as shocked as she was. His little sister, someone he wanted to protect, could probably take care of herself now with that kind of power. But if she were to lose control of that power, a large portion of the Soul Society would probably be destroyed.

Karin smirked, raising her sword. She looked over to see Ichigo and Rukia. "Hey! Rukia! Remember how we thought that this was my shikai!?" She called, not even concern with the hundreds of hollows coming at her.

"You idiot, pay attention to the fight!" Toshiro said, suddenly next to Karin, sword rising. Karin held her arm out, motioning that this was _her_ fight and _her_ fight alone.

Rukia blinked as Ichigo let her down to stand on her own. "Don't tell me…you can't be serious!" She gasped.

"What? What does she mean?" Ichigo asked Rukia, not understanding the situation. He looked to Karin's sword. How could that not be a shikai? Her sword was much bigger than Zangetsu had been before Ichigo had known that his zanpukuto even had a spirit!

"That's just…her spiritual pressure." Rukia whispered, a little bit afraid of what Karin could do. She knew that Karin hadn't even scratched the surface of her power, yet even now, she probably even out classed a _captain_!

Karin nodded, looking back to the hollows which were so close, she could smell them. They didn't even slow down, nor did she back up even a little bit. "Fall and rise up, Karasugetsu!" Everyone and everything around her was again thrown back by the strong, invisible force of her reiatsu. Karin gripped the shaft of her released weapon, surging foreword, flash stepping quickly, slicing and smashing hollows. There was a huge gust of wind that swept away their dust as she moved.

Hollows screamed and roared, one by one killed by the unstoppable force. Suddenly, Toshiro, Karin, Ichigo, and Rukia were the only ones in the suddenly empty sky besides a confused 11th division. Karin stood the highest in the air, gasping for air, sweating. Her left hand was hiding her face. She put her weight against her weapon, feeling her body beginning to go numb. Karin's weapon was tall, reaching about 5 inches above her head.

Toshiro studied her strange weapon, wondering about how it could be used. He noticed that it was a double sided weapon. It seemed to be half double scythe, half double hammer. At the top of the weapon, the hammer was on the left side, the scythe at the right. On the bottom, it was reversed. The blade of the scythe looked like a crow's head. It looked like crows' feathers and red/black cloth hung from the shaft of the awkward weapon.

Ichigo flash stepped in front of Karin, his bankai fading as he sheathed Zangetsu. "Karin, are you alright?" He asked, putting both of his hands on both of her shoulders. He could feel that her body was shaking from all of the energy she had used.

Rukia appeared next to Ichigo. "Karin, that was amazing!" She exclaimed, looking at the black haired girl. "I have never seen anything like that, before! Even in all of the battles with your brother, that was incredibly-!"

"-stupid!" Toshiro finished for Rukia, popping out of nowhere behind Karin. "How could you do something like that?! I told you to get away, and your ignored me yet again and-" He stopped abruptly, turning again from Karin, ignoring Ichigo's hard stare. He was furious, yet Karin had _again_ saved the day, just like when they were in the precipice world. He crossed his arms, his shaking hands hidden in his sleeves. He became quiet.

Ichigo looked back to Karin. "Karin?" He asked, realizing that she still didn't say anything. "Oi, Karin. Look at me." He said, shaking her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He continued to shake her with more urgency. Toshiro and Rukia stared at silent Karin.

Karin let Ichigo shake her. She let go of Karasugetsu, which fell to the ground far below, not cracking, but returning back to its overgrown kitchen knife forum. In a flash, her right hand went up to Ichigo's face, tightening, and then threw him to down with an inhuman force and speed.

Ichigo cried out in pain as he was thrown down. He smashed into a building, creating a creator from the force that Karin had thrown him by. He coughed and sputtered, spitting up blood, unable to move.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed, looking down at him. Wrong move. Karin took the few seconds of distraction and side kicked Rukia in the gut, sending her flying in the southwest direction. Karin laughed, but it wasn't Karin's voice. Well, not exactly. It was her voice but raspy and sour, with a hint of evil on the side. She turned to Toshiro, still laughing.

Toshiro, unsure of what to do, stood there, trying to think up a plan. His eyes met with Karin's.

But they were longer Karin's eyes. They were her inner hollow's eyes.

Toshiro's icy blue eyes widened, reaching back for his sword, but he like the others, was too late. Karin flash stepped in front of him, close enough so Toshiro could feel and hear her ragged breath. All he could do was watch as time slowed down. Karin's fist was raised, her gold eyes crazed and dilated, the whites black. A mask began to forum from her forehead down as her first moved towards his face. Toshiro began to unsheathe his zanpukuto. There was a flash of red and white before everything was black and Karin's demented voice saying "_Good night, Snow White_!"

* * *

A figure kneeling down to another figure that was standing at a window. "Did you get what you desired?" The standing figure asked.

"Yes, my lord, I got the information I needed of Karin Kurosaki." The first figure replied, head bowed in respect.

"And the girl herself is…?"

"She had unlocked her true reiatsu and also hollowfied."

"Anything _else_? Did you capture her?" The standing figure asked, turning away from the window and walked slowly and majestically towards the kneeling figure, displeased.

"No, we did not, my Lord, for there would be no reason to keep _something_ like _her_ here."

The standing figure laughed, grinning. "Good thinking. Now, I'm hungry." They declared, turning and sitting down on the lavish throne of bones and fur. "Go fetch me something to nibble on."

* * *

All Toshiro felt was pain. Horrible, searing, lonely pain. He was awake yet he couldn't open his tired eyes.

"Captain?" A female voice said from his left. "Are you awake, Sir?"

Toshiro opened his dry mouth, trying to say something, but what was heard was a soft groan. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open them.

"Please, relax, Captain. You were wounded severely." Rangiku Matsumoto said softly, standing on her captain's left side, looking down at his hurt body. When she had found him and the others, his face broken and he had a wound in his chest that looked like someone had just punched right through him. He had many broken bones from a high fall. Rukia and Ichigo suffered from similar wounds, but they had no hole in their chests. "You're at the 4th right now, recovering from the battle."

Toshiro cracked his eyes open, regretting it. He kept them mostly shut. His head was throbbing, his back was sore. He opened his cracked lips, his voice sounding weak. "…What happened…Matsumoto…?" He asked faintly.

"We don't know. I was hoping you could tell us something. Rukia and Ichigo still haven't come to, yet." Rangiku replied, relived that Toshiro could talk a bit.

Toshiro was silent and still. He began to move his body, struggling to sit up. He ignored Rangiku's efforts to help him into a sitting position. When he was situated and his eyes were fully open to the nearly blinding light that made him feel dizzy, Rangiku gave him a small cup of warm tea. He shakily took a sip of it, beginning to recover and remember.

"Where's Karin? Is she here too?" Toshiro asked, staring down at the pale green liquid in the cup that rested in his pale, cold hands.

Rangiku said nothing for a moment. She sighed as she ran her hand through her soft, perfect, shoulder length hair. "She's…M.I.A. We're not sure where she is."

Toshiro tensed, looking to Rangiku. "What do you mean, 'M.I.A'? Was she taken by somebody?"

A shadow cast down over Rangiku's beautiful face. "We think…Karin accidently hollowfied and lost control. She either ran away without knowing it or is on the run from the Soul Society." She muttered a hint of pain in her voice. "The Head Captain has ordered that Karin's capture is top priority."

Toshiro's eyes were wide, but his face was slack. "She is wanted…dead or alive?"

Rangiku nodded. "The second division has orders to kill Karin if they find her."

The room was filled with silence. It was as quiet as a funeral home. Toshiro's grip on the tea up tightened to the point that it broke, warm tea spilling all over him and the blankets that covered his bandaged body.

_Damn it, Karin_. Toshiro through, jaw clenched. _Where did you go?_

* * *

**Mrrrsdhfsdkfh Karin's weapon was sooooo hard to come up with. I thought of 600 different kinds of weapons for her and this is the one I chose for this story. I'll use others for other stories in the possible future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**


	8. Missing

**Ahahahahaha and, I'm, BACK! Sorry about not uploading on Wednesday. I had an English project and essay and then I can to take a test yesterday that kind of lets you graduate school. So, yeah.**

**Randomness-Sama: sounds aaaaaahhhhhesooome**

**Brit19: *glares, then sighs* well….at least here you can't scream "SEMPAI!" at the top of your lungs down a hallway with other people around.**

**Born-From-Black-Lightning: *laughs, holding up a knife, eyes blood shot and white, irises little dots. Has the Joker grin* Ehhhehhhehh *lightning flashes dramatically as the door behind me opens. Mother walks in* Oh. Crap. **

**Forbidden-Hanyou and . : Yes, I do intend to finish this story!**

**I don't own bleach**

* * *

"Ichigo, calm down!" A man with a red pineapple for hair shouted at the raging substitute soul reaper. He was very tall and extremely muscular, his body was decorated with black tattoos. Even his eye brows were made of ink. "You're not going to help anyone with the way your acting!"

"Shut it, Renji!" Ichigo snapped, trying to get out of the hospital bed, but Renji, Shuhei, and even Ikkaku were pinning him down. Yumichika stayed in the corner, leaning up against the wall with his hands on his hips, not wanting to mess up his perfect hair. "If it was _your_ sister who was missing, I doubt you'd be very calm!" Ichigo struggled to wiggle out of their tight grips. "Just lemme go, damn it!"

Yumichika sighed, rubbing his temples, his eyes closed. "My, my, Ichigo. Do you always have to be such a drama queen?" He asked, shooting Ichigo a look before scoffing. "How ugly. I don't see how Lieutenant Kuchiki can spot _anything_ attractive in a little urchin like you." It's not like he was jealous or anything. Yes, Rukia was very pretty, but she was not beautiful enough to catch Yumichika's eye.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YUMICHIKA!?" Ichigo roared, now fuming. His face was red either from rage or embarrassment. Suddenly, there was a new, strong, spiritual pressure in the room, coming from the door way. The five soul reapers looked to the new comer, trembling with fear.

A pretty, kind looking middle age woman stood there. Her long, shiny black hair was braided in front of her body. Her blue eyes were closed as she smiled sweetly to the soul reapers. But something about her pretty smile was off. "Please reframe from being loud while staying here in the hospital. There are other patients that we take care of here, in the 4th division's barracks." Captain Unohana of the fourth said.

She opened her eyes. "Remember, that if the healers here and are distracted, there are dire consequences and punishments. Please, keep that in mind." She added, the air becoming tense by the hidden threat. She turning around, sliding the paper door shut behind her.

Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Shuhei, and Yumichika stared at the door, speechless. "I'm pretty sure that Captain Unohana just threatened to kill us." Renji said after a long, awkward, terrifying silence only to receive a punch to the jaw.

Ichigo broke free from one grip, which gave him just enough space to flash step over to the door. "AHAHA! I DID IT!" He shouted, forgetting about Unohana's threat. He grabbed Zangetsu and flung the door open, flash stepping away.

"What the hell does that idiot think he's doing!?" Renji shouted, hurrying after Ichigo.

"Hey, Yumichika, I think I hear a fight com'n on. Let's go." Ikkaku said, grinning, before running out the door. Yumichika sighed, flipping his perfect black hair. He exhaled again and followed after Ikkaku, muttering something about how they were going to get in trouble, and it _sooooo_ wasn't his fault.

Shuhei stood in the room alone. He blinked a few times. "There is no way I am getting into that cat fight." He muttered to himself, calming walking out into the hallway, going down a random hallway in the opposite direction that the other 4 idiots ran to.

* * *

Toshiro, all cleaned up from his spilt tea, stood up, putting on his Shihakusho over his clean bandages. He slug Hyourinmaru's sheath, and then threw on his pale green scarf. He held up Hyourinmaru, looking at his reflection in the gleaming metal. He look…tired. There were bags underneath his eyes. He looked paler than usual. That was to be expected, though.

Toshiro stared for a moment longer, before closing his aqua eyes, shaking his head. He slid his sword into its scabbard and turned to the door, his thoughts quickly turning to Karin Kurosaki. Rangiku had explained to him that she was gone without a trace. No one could track her unusual spiritual pressure. Karin had, thankfully, left no blood at the scene of the battle. On another note, no one seemed to understand why an army of hollows had attacked the Seireitei. As much as the captain loathed to admit it, it was probably because of Karin.

Was she kidnapped by someone? It was pretty cliché, but it was a possibility. Or did she perhaps run away? If her spiritual pressure had disappeared then there was the chance that she was…

The white haired boy's jaw tightened at the thought. His open hands became fists, his knuckles white as he walked down the hallway. _Karin_… He thought, face angered, but spirit was fearful for the black haired girl.

"Captain? Where are you going?" A feminine voice said from behind Toshiro. He stopped, folding his arms, hiding them in his sleeves. He turned, looking at a worried Rangiku. "You should still be in bed, Captain." She said.

"I thought you said you were going back to the barracks to do paper work. What are you doing here, Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked, ignoring her question and comments. "Are you off on another drinking break?"

"Oh, no! I would _never_ do such a thing at _this_ time of day!" Rangiku said, cheerfully, holding her left hand up, the other one casually being held behind her back. "It's mid day! I have to wait _at least_ another half an hour!" She added, not sounding very unconvincing.

Toshiro made a face. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I don't know _what_ you're _talking_ about, Captain! _Honest_!"

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

"Going for a walk!"

"Really?"

"Yes I just wanted to see how you were doing!"

"And what about the smell of liquor and that gourd that your hiding behind your back?"

"Huh? Wait, when did that get here!? I'm being framed!"

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro shouted, a vein pulsing, making a face. He took a step towards her, but she was already racing down the hall after she dropped the gourd, shouting something that he didn't catch. He sighed, turning around and continuing on his way. "Man, what an airhead. Why do I continue to let her 'play' vice captain?"

He continued on his way, getting looks from 4th division members who wondered why he was up and walking. But they said nothing and hurried on. Captain Hitsugaya looked angry, and no one was interested in making him madder. Toshiro walked out the door, flash stepping as soon as his feet hit the brick path.

Toshiro reappeared on the roof of a nearby building, running and jumping onto another building's roof. His chest felt as tight as his schedule usually was. He heard a voice deep from inside of him that spoke softly and gracefully.

"_What are you thinking about doing? Are you going to go find Karin Kurosaki?_" Hyourinmaru asked his master. "_Do you have a proper plan?_"

"_No, no I do not. At least not yet_." Toshiro thought to his zanpukuto. "_I was hoping that I would be able to sense Karin's spiritual pressure. But, just like what Rangiku said, I cannot sense it. She really has disappeared._" He jumped off a building, gently landing on the stone ground outside of the 10th division. He hurried inside and walked at a quick pace to his quarters. He needed to meditate.

"_Do not lose hope, Master." Hyourinmaru whispered back. "I do not believe that Karin Kurosaki is dead. She is merely…_" he paused momentarily, trying to think of a word that would not upset his master, "_…lost._"

Toshiro turned around and slid the paper door shut, securing his plain sleeping quarters, as he said nothing back to the spirit of his zanpukuto. He turned and looked at his three section living space. There was a small living/work area, then a bedroom in the back. There was also a small bathroom by his room. There was almost no furniture besides a small floor table, a desk, and a few seating cushions. There was one window above his futon.

Toshiro went into his room where he slept, shutting the sliding door behind him. He knelt down on the polished wooden floor, taking off Hyourinmaru and resting the sword on his lap. He closed his eyes as the world faded away.

* * *

The room was dark. The only light in the room was from the open windows high above.

The room was dirty. Dirt, dust, trash, and other debris covered the floor. It smelled like a gym locker room.

The room was big. It was as big as an auditorium. If fact, it looked to be just that. There were patches of movie theater chairs here and there. Rotting cushions were spread throughout the room. There were two old V.I.P. boxes on both sides of a broken down stage.

Karin sat up slowly, her whole body throbbing with pain. She couldn't see clearly from the darkness and from the agony. She felt strange, like her whole body was tingling. Suddenly, someone was standing next to her. Unable to move correctly and flashstep, all Karin could do was turning her head.

A girl stood there. She seemed to be about 14 years old. She had big, droopy sky blue eyes that sparkled with both excitement and mischief. Her shiny blond hair was tied back into two high pony tails that sprouted from neat, tight, small buns. Her skin was fair, and she seemed to be blushing. She actually looked a little bit like Sailor Moon from the _Sailor Moon_ comics, which Karin wasn't a fan of AT ALL.

She hated shojo comics.

The only difference between this girl and Sailor Moon, was that hair was shorter, only to a little bit below her shoulder blades, and she wore frilly clothes that a small little girl would wear. Or what Yuzu would wear to parties…

"Good morning, Miss. Kurosaki!" The girl chirped cheerfully, holding up a peace sign and winking. There were sounds of whooshing as five more figures of different ages appeared behind her. "Now that you're awake, it's time for a bit of training!"

* * *

**So, before anyone starts raging out, the group people are not vizards. You'll just have to wait until next chapter to see who and what they are. I'm drawing a concept art piece of them that should be done by next chapter upload, but I have to also finish an 8-page comic that is actually getting published. I have character designs, scrip/thumbnail/roughdraft done. I'm laying out panels and pages. Man, I hate making the actual pages, though. *cries* IT'S SO BORING AND HARD**


	9. Strangers

**Slightly longer chapter this time. Sorry, there's a lot of information. **

**Randomness-Sama: nope. definitely NOT Hiyori. Nothing like her. No. Negative. Never. Access denied. Nope. Nanda. Nein. Nevada. Nirvana. Idk what I'm doing now.**

**Born-From-Black-Lighting: Food…work…?**

**Bleach ain't mine, dudes 'n dudets**

* * *

"Alright, who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?" Karin asked defensively as she began to realize the situation she was in. She looked at the 6 figures that stood in of her, their hands resting on the hilt of their sword. Only the young girl in front of her stood there, looking like a cosplayer, did not have a sword that could be seen.

The blonde girl giggled. "You swear too much, Miss. Kurosaki!" She commented, striking another cosplayer like pose. "Well, I'll start 'cause I'm the leader here! I'm Natsumi Fujioka!" She wore a pink, purple, and white ruffled dress that was decorated with flowers blossoms and ribbons. What. A. Barbie. "It's nice to finally meet you, Miss. Kurosaki!" She giggled again.

A tall, muscular, scruffy looking man behind her stepped forward, his bare arms were crossed. He looked like he belonged in a gang or something. His spiky hair was the color of wheat and his small eyes had irises that where as black as death. "Do you really think it's smart to tell this chick our names?" He asked, his voice just as tough as the way he looked. "Do you think we can really trust her, Kid?"

Natsumi turned, looking at the adult male. "Just introduce yourself! It's not hard, unless you're too chicken to do so!" She said, clearing ordering him to follow her lead.

"Fine, brat." The man said, rolling his eyes. "The name's Takeo Kimura. You get in my way, you die." Takeo threatened Karin, standing over her, looking down at her with his beady eyes. Karin glared at him, which was awkward because she was at least 2 feet shorter than he was. This guy was a _beast_.

"Oh? I don't think that it's too smart to give promises you can't keep, Takeo." A creepy, short kid mocked, grinning from behind tall, tan, man. "I apologize, Miss. Kurosaki, for this mutt's manners. I'm Tatsuo, Tatsuo Yamauchi." The white haired child said, his eyes were closed, making him look like a fox or something. His eye lashes were white, and his skin was pale. "How do you do?"

_How come there is always a short kid with white hair following me around!?_ Karin thought as she stood up, dusting herself off. She held up her hand before one of the next three could introduce themselves, eyeing them. "Wait. I don't care anymore what your names are." She said, reaching back for her sword. "But, if you kidnapped me or something…" She coiled her fingers around the black and red hilt as her reiatsu flared up, filling the broken theater with a blue light.

A dark skinned man stepped forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Wait! We don't want to fight you, and we didn't kidnap you!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his body. "Don't draw your sword. It's not smart, you know. You're outnumbered, anyway. Not like we want to hurt you or anything! We just want to help." His waist length black hair settled. His gold eyes did not meet with Karin's onyx ones. The man was staring at Natsumi, waiting for her to jump in.

Natsumi smiled at Karin. "It's okay, Hiroaki. Miss. Kurosaki is just confused, like all of you when I first found you. It was scary, if you remember." She laughed, closing her eyes as she remembered each and every one of the group mates' arrival.

Karin stared at Natsumi, the grip on Karasugetsu's hilt was not relaxing. "I'll repeat, where the fuck am I? How did I get here?" She asked, strongly, her eyebrows narrowed.

Natsumi sighed. "Jeepers, you're so foreword!" She whispered, shaking her head. "Well, Miss. Kuro-"

"-Stop with the fucking '_Miss_', just call me fucking '_Karin_', 'kay? Got it, shrimp?"

"Not nice! So rude!" Natsumi pouted, ignoring snickers from Tatsuo and Takeo. "Well, what I was _trying_ to say is that we saved you." She finally said, playing with one of her gold pony tails. "You hollowfied almost completely by the time we got to you. You were covered in blood, and none of it was yours."

Karin's expression didn't change, but on the inside, she was screaming. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, not backing down. A tall, pale, busty woman eyed her with emotionless, and pupil-less, orange eyes. No, she wasn't pale, but she was as white as a snow. There was no tone of peach or anything to her dead like skin. She was covered in flowing, black tattoos and shinny piercings. The woman unsheathed her short sword, which had been secured horizontally to her waist.

"You had turned into a hollow about ninety-three-percent of the way through." Natsumi explained. "You looked really ugly, and scary. The only thing you were missing was your hole, which would have marked you as a full-fledged hollow if you had the hole."

"It was good that we came when we did, or you would have gotten yourself killed by a Captain or some'n." Takeo added, looked at Karin with contempt. "So show us a _tad_ bit of _respect_, you little turd."

Karin thought through the explanation, trying to remember what had happened. Nothing. She couldn't remember anything about the battle after she used her real shikai and destroyed all of the hollows. Even the memory of using her shikai was fuzzy. "What about the blood? Do you know anything about that?"

"There were two bodies below you." The dark skinned man said. "One was of a white haired captain, the other of a man with orange hair. I didn't get the chance to see if they were alive or not." He paused, letting Karin take the information in. It was a lot to think about. Karin seemed to be taking it all really well. "Oh, I'm Hiroaki Minami by the way."

Karin, internally, was having a panic attack. _Toshiro and Ichigo could be dead? There's no way…and what about Rukia?_ She thought, her eyes glazing over as she began to feel panic wash over her.

Instantaneously, something barked. BARKED! There was an actually "RWOOF!'."

Karin blinked just in time to see a huge brown dog running towards her before it jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. "AH! Get off! STOP!" Karin shouted, failing to do anything as the monster dog licked her face insistently. "No! Stop it! GAAAH!"

Natsumi laughed, clapping and jumping up and down. "Hehe! Good job, Shinobu!" She cheered, continuing to laugh at the defeated Karin as a massive border collie like dog pinned the black haired girl to the dirty ground. Natsumi looked over her shoulder at the woman with white skin, who seemed to be spacing out. "Hey, Fuyuka!"

The woman continued to space out. She three quarters of her head had short, spiky, pale blue hair. The other quarter was practically shaved. She had a section of hair spiked down partly over the right side of her face. Her face bore black lipstick and heavy black eye liner. She held up her wakizashi sword towards the knocked down Karin.

"Fuyuka Kurosawa! HEY, FUYUKA!" Natsumi shouted, stomping her foot on the ground, pouting like a small child. Fuyuka looked up, gaze dead. "Jeez, you need to stop zoning out! Will you go show Karin to her quarters, nicely please? She must be tired and will want to rest."

Fuyuka slid her sword into its white sheath before staring silently at Hiroaki. She moved like a doll that made no noise. She acted as eerie as she looked.

Hiroaki looked at Fuyuka. "Oh, yeah, sure." He said, looking back to the huge dog. "Here, Shinobu!" He called to the dog. The dog looked up, wagging its tail, its tongue sticking out. Shinobu barked and jumped off of Karin, running to his master.

Fuyuka stared at Karin, not saying anything as Takeo spoke for her. "Karin," he said, "get your ass off the damn floor and follow Fuyuka."

Karin scoffed as she stood up, once again brushing herself off. "What are you guys, anyway? Soul reapers? Hollows? Or something else I don't know about?" Karin asked, eyeing Takeo with fiery eyes.

Natsumi smiled sweetly. Tatsuo chuckled to himself. "Now, now, Miss. Kurosaki," he said smugly, blocking out Karin as she muttered a bunch of words of choice, "that is the question you should have started out with, instead of 'who are you?' and 'where am I?'. What are we, exactly? Well, we are called…" Tatsuo looked to Natsumi, holding out his hands, letting her finish the sentence for him.

What a gentlemen. Tatsuo was defiantly going to be the smart ass type.

Natsumi continued to smile prettily with dimples, blushies, and everything nice. "…Let's just say we're called Ryoka, but our official race, Karin, is named, 'Ihokodomo'. We are souls who came into the Soul Society through a senkaimon and gained soul reaper powers."

Karin raised an eye brow, not understanding what Ryoka meant, but she felt Fuyuka's intense gaze on her. She turned to the woman with tattoos and followed her towards some stairs that led to a V.I.P. box, not looking back at the group. She didn't know how she felt about these "Ihokodomo" soul reaper freaks. But at the moment, it didn't seem like Karin had many choices of what to do with them, so she would trust the Ihokodomo, for now, at least.

Besides, if what they were saying was true, then Karin was an Ihoko, too.

* * *

**Okay, you have made it to the end of the chapter! I know that there was lot in here, but 6 new characters were introduced. You can find their concept drawing here art/Missing-521893136****Everyone is there but Shinobu. Who's the dog. Now for translations… *sighs…takes forever to type***

**Natsumi: summer beauty Fujioka: wisteria hill**

**Takeo: warrior, brave Kimura: tree village**

**Tatsuo: dragon male Yamauchi: within mountains**

**Hiroaki: spreading brightness Minami: south**

**Fuyuka: winter flower Kurosawa: black swamp**

**Shinobu: endurance**

**Ihokodomo: Illegal children; plural version of Ihoko Ihoko: Illegal Child; singular version of Ihokodomo**

**If any of these translations are in correct or if the Japanese makes no sense, please write me a review. Or just write me a review to tell me what you think. I really like reading your reviews! Thank you again, see ya next chapter, which probably will be uploaded tomorrow. xD**


	10. Here It Goes, Again

**Two chapters in two days. Phew! Well, after this I will be take a small break. I'll be at rugby and church my whole week end, so I probably will not have a chapter up on Saturday. Sorry. I probably won't even have the chance to hop onto a computer. You'll just have to wait, I guess. **

**To all of my reviewers: Seriously, guys, you have no idea what it means to me when people give me a review. I like getting reviews more than follows/favs, those are good too, but reviews are best! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Yo. Bleach still ain't mine.**

* * *

Toshiro stood in the middle of a snowy valley. The wind and snow were whirling all around him, the lose cloth he wore dancing with it. His turquoise eyes scanned the white terrain, looking for the spirit of his zanpukuto.

"Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro cried out, looking to the left, and to the right. "Hyourinmaru, where are you?" The wind picked up as the clouds above him broke apart, a dragon of ice slowly coming down to the ground. The dragon landed without a sound in the cold, soft, puffy snow.

"I am here, Master," Hyourinmaru said to Toshiro, folding his wings as his ruby red eyes stared at the captain, "what do you need of me?" He asked.

Toshiro looked up at the magnificent beast who just happened to be the Soul Society's strongest ice/snow type zanpukuto. Hyourinmaru never ceased to amazing him. "What do I need to do in order to find Karin?" He questioned Hyourinmaru. "Is there any way that you know of that can find her location?"

Hyourinmaru shook his gigantic head. "No, I do not. I apologize." He answered, solemnly. "I am not the one you should ask that question." The dragon paused, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps, Kisuke Urahara is the one to ask. I am sure that the famous Ichigo Kurosaki will willingly bring you to Urahara."

Toshiro thought about it, watching a large snowflake find its way to the ground. "Ichigo…" He murmured to himself. He looked back up to Hyourinmaru, crossing his arms. "So, there is there nothing you know about this situation?"

"I did not say that," Hyourinmaru said, proudly, "but, I cannot give you the answers you are looking for. There are…limitations."

"Limitations? What do you mean by that?" Hyourinmaru became silent. Toshiro stared at him, expectantly. "I see…" The white haired young man murmured, turning away from the powerful spirit. Toshiro was disappointed.

"Master, if I may, I can teach you something that can prove usefully in the battles ahead. This ability will be needed if the battle involves Karin Kurosaki in any way." Hyourinmaru offered. That caught Toshiro's attention real quick.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked, looking up at Hyourinmaru, determined. There was a new light in his cold, blue eyes. Almost as if the ice in his soul was melting.

Hyourinmaru's icy scales began to fall off. Huge chunks of ice fell to the ground and dissolved into tiny snowflakes, the wind blowing the flakes away. Soon, a man with long hair that was a shade of blue stood there. His eyes were a pale, icy blue. His face had a "X" like scar, covering it. He wore an expensive looking Kimono and had a Chinese dragon's tail proceeding out from underneath the robe.

"It is time to sharpen your abilities, my Young Master."

* * *

Karin appeared in a sitting up position from her lair of ruined cushions. Here, where ever that may be, there were no beds. There were just theater seat cushions and ripped pieces of curtain for beds and blankets.

Karin didn't need a mirror to know her black hair was going in a dozen different directions. Bed head was even worse when you slept without an actually bed. She scratched the back of her head and yawned. She heard a sound coming from the left. Instinctively, she stood up, holding her fists up in a defensive position.

Fuyuka stood there, staring at her with an emotionless expression. She took a few steps forward and placed a small plastic shopping bag by Karin before turning and silently walking away. Karin just gawked at the woman as she left. Karin couldn't help it, Fuyuka just seemed so…creepy, but at the same times she was…kickass.

The girl with black, messy hair turned to the plastic bag, picking it up and looked into it. Inside of the bag, there was a hair brush and a small package of hair ties. Under that, there was a pair of clean jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. Karin took out the clothes, looking up to where Fuyuka had been. She smiled quickly stripped herself of her grimy, bloody soul reaper uniform and threw on the new clothes. The pants were a bit big, but Karin didn't care. The shirt fit pretty well and the shoes were perfect. She brushed her hair quickly and tied it back in her classic pony tail. Then, she slug her sheath and zanpukuto and took a deep breath.

Karin stood up and stretched, walking out of the V.I.P. booth and went down the broken down stairway out into the main part of the theater. No one stood in the large room. Karin was alone, besides some mice, spiders, and things of that category. She heard someone giggle behind her and turned, seeing nobody there. There was another giggle from behind her, a different one. She turned again and saw no one. She couldn't sense anyone's spiritual pressure nearby or anything else of the sort. She looked around again, and then moved on, hearing someone else.

"Good morning, Karin!" Natsumi greeted as cheerfully as always. "Are you hungry?" She asked, holding up a tray with assorted sweets and snacks.

Karin sighed with relief. "Oh, it's just you, Natsumi." She muttered, recovering from her small heart attack. Not like she was _scared_ or anything. Nope. Karin Kurosaki wasn't afraid of _anything_! Unless you were a woman who threw dresses and makeup at her, that would be a different story that involved needed a place to hide a 30-something-year-old female body.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What do you mean, it's just me? Who else would it be?" She asked, lowering the tray a bit.

"Oh, uh,…Shinobu?" Karin said, making her answer sound more like a question. Really, she had no idea, nor did she care. She decided to change the subject. "So…you said something about training when I first woke up yesterday." She suggested, waving her hand at the tray Natsumi offered to her. Karin didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

Natsumi nodded, turning. "Oh! Yep! You do wanna train now?" Natsumi asked. Karin suddenly felt like she was in a video game.

Press "A" to accept. Press "B" to decline little Natsumi's offer.

Karin mentally pressed A. "Yeah, sure. I mean, that's the reason why you Ihokodomo people kidnapped me, right?" She asked as Natsumi walked away towards a doorway Karin didn't notice before.

Natsumi giggled, placing the tray outside the doorway. "We didn't kidnap you, Karin. We just saved you, that's all. We want to train you so you do hurt anyone else close to you." She said, turning as she smiled brightly.

Flashes of Toshiro's, Rukia's, and Ichigo's possibly dead, broken bodies danced through Karin's mind. Her eyes widened for a moment before she nodded. "Okay, so what do I need to do?"

Natsumi jumped backward, smiling, as she disappeared through the doorway. She just blinked out of existence. Karin lurched forward, hand reaching out to where Natsumi had gone.

"Don't go any farther, Karin! Just stay _riiiiiiiight_ there!" Natsumi's voice said from all around Karin. The dark, empty theater became even darker. Suddenly, 6 figures stood on invisible platforms above Karin, 4 of them holding gleaming swords, a 5th baring its canine fangs, and a 6th sitting on the ledge of the second floor.

Natsumi giggled. "First, let's see how long you can last against the five of them! 'kay? How much stamina, speed, and power do you have, Karin?"

* * *

"Toshiro, are you sure we need to talk to Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, looking at the fuming, captain of the 10th division.

"I told you already, and I'll tell you again, Kurosaki! I am to be addressed by 'CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA'!" Toshiro said sternly, his body tense. "That is what Hyourinmaru told me. I already have arranged things with the Head Captain. Lieutenant Abarai, Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and the 3rd seat and 5th seat of the 11th division are coming with us as reinforcements."

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "And why would we need back up if we're just visiting Kisuke? It's not like we are going into a battle with Aizen or the arrancar." He commented. Baykuya, Rukia's older adoptive brother, probably was prohibiting her from coming. She was still recovering, but she was released from the hospital when Ichigo was a few hours ago.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitaki, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi and Lieutenant Hinamori have a separate mission." Toshiro explained. "Another questions?"

"Yeah," Ichigo started, making a face at Toshiro, "why am I needed on this mission to go see Kisuke? I'm going to go look for Karin."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, trying to hold his anger at Ichigo's stupid personality. "Man, you really are a piece of work!" He grumbled, closing his eyes. _Brother, like sister. _He thought. "We're going to Kisuke's to ask him about Karin, then we are going to look for her with the information he gives us, if any!" He said sharply, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

Ichigo blinked. "Then why didn't you say that first?" He asked, turning towards the Soul Society's senkaimon, not realizing that the two parties where already there waiting for Ichigo's slow mind to catch up.

"Hey, Ichigo! Just get over!" Rukia shouted from over by the senkaimon, her hands cupping around her lips. "Just hurry up so both groups can leave! Karin is not getting any younger, you know!"

"Actually, Rukia, I don't think she's getting any older either." Ikkaku commented. His arms were crossed and Yumichika was smiling to himself. "She's dead now. And, I guess she's one of us, you know, besides the part about her changing her mind and almost killing you."

"Shut up, Ikkaku." Ichigo said dangerously, now completely focused. "That wasn't Karin, it wasn't her fault. If it was anyone's, it was mine." Shunsui and Jushiro sighed. Typical Ichigo. Ichigo made a strange noise as Rukia kicked him in the back. Ichigo turned, trying to ignore the pain. "HEY! What the hell, Rukia?"

"Stop crying, Ichigo, and blaming yourself. Your 'it's all my fault' routine is getting old." Rukia said her hand resting on her zanpukuto's hilt. "Just relax and focused on getting Karin back safely, okay?" She asked, her voice becoming warm and soft.

Ikkaku snickered as he mocked the couple, making faces at Yumichika, who was continuing to smile at the thought of his own beauty. Ikkaku only stopped when Baykuya gave him a very, very, very cold glare. Momo was talking quietly to Renji, who was secretly watching Rukia and Ichigo, and Izuru. Rangiku was patting Izuru for some strange reason. Shunsui and Jushiro were talking about their battle plan, and Kenpachi was grumbling to Yachiru about how everyone was wasting his time that he could use elsewhere. Toshiro stared at the scene, utterly confused by the fact no one was rushing to get on with their missions. How could these people be some of the most powerful soul reapers in the soul society?

* * *

**Again, a longer chapter. I hop****e you enjoyed it. Send me a review or fav/follow! Do what you want, xD *flies away into the setting run***


	11. the Fall

**Hahaha…finally uploaded a new chapter! Very sorry for the wait, been busy with church…rugby…anime convection…my birthday…all that lovely stuff .**

**Born-From-Black-Lightning: I am so willing to be kidnapped by anyone from Bleach. I'm such a fan girl…I GOT ORIHIME CLIPS AND A SHIRT WITH TOSHIRO ON IT NOW HE CAN BE ON MY BOOOOOOOOOOOBS YAAAAAH *Runs around in circles, foaming at the mouth* I'm so pissed. Conventions really don't have too much Bleach merchandise…lots of SAO and Madoka Magica, tho. **

**Brit19: I'm so done. You really have no shame…LOL!**

**I do not own bleach**

* * *

Well, this was not the way Karin wanted the day to go. She woke up. That was a good thing, hopefully. But then a gang of SOME FREAK'N PHYCO _IDIOTS_ ruined the sparkling feeling!

Welcome to her life…

Karin jumped to the left, holding Karasugetsu almost like a shield. She grit her teeth, seeing Takeo's grimacing grin. He was twisting and slashing his sword through the air.

"Nice dodge, Kid, but you're gonna need to be a lot quicker." Takeo said, holding his sword still. "We're gonna fight you one at a time, starting with me and ending with Natsumi. Got it, Kid?" He asked, but not really wanting her to answer. He didn't even pause as he continued. "Now, let's get this show on the road. "Mutilate, Hanbei!" He commanded against Karin's grunts of rebellion. His sword flashed into a jagged Kubikiribocho-like sword.

Karin's jaw dropped, her insides screaming. Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit_ohSHIT! _Karin jumped back, looking up to make sure no one else was going to jump down and challenge her. When she was assured they wouldn't, she looked back to the cackling Takeo. "So what's the point of this, truly?"

Takeo shrugged. "Donno. Does it matter though?" He asked before flash stepping, his sword grazing Karin's unprotected check. Karin whipped her right hand up, hitting Takeo's hand as she tilted her blade towards Takeo's torso. As she did this, her leg moved out and hooked around Takeo's own muscular legs. She jumped up, ripping her leg towards her and moved to cut Takeo.

Takeo smirked as he jumped up, making himself flat in midair. Karasugetsu's blade moved across his face. He saw his grinning face smiling back at him in the dark grey surface. He felt Karin's attempt to trip him move beneath his knees. He flashed from view and then was suddenly was standing still on the other side of the room. "Nice move. Quick reflexives." He said as he moved towards some kind of broken down sound system. He flicked some switches and moved volume keys.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked, confused, as she tried to keep her breathing and heart rate under control.

"It's too quiet," Takeo smugly said, "so, I'm just putting on some background music. Plus, you need to learn how to focus on just the fighting in a battle." He cranked the volume up to maximum. The room suddenly was vibrating with heavy guitars and the sound of snare drum. Karin's hands went to cover her ears. "_To save face, how low can you go?_" Great. American music.

Takeo bobbed his head to the beat of the music. "_Wretches and Kings_…Linkin Park…" He shouted, looking to Karin.

"WHAT?" Karin shouted back, unable to hear Takeo with the excruciating loud music. "Turn that damn thing down! I can't hear you!" Takeo gave her a thumbs up and rushed her, swinging his zanpukuto down towards her head. "_Got everything under control now go_!" The music played.

Karin swung her sword up and blocked his strong blow, gritting her teeth. Takeo kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying into a wall. She couldn't think clearly with this stupid music! Takeo rolled his beady black eyes and looked to Fuyuka. The pale woman jumped down from her perch and unsheathed her sword.

Karin got to her feet, swearing. 'One at a time', they said. So why were there _two_ now? She watched Fuyuka's black lips move as she glowed black. "_Zetsumei_." A female voice spoke in Karin's mind. The voice sounds much like her own, just a bit raspy and crazy. A mad laughter followed. Zetsumei had to be the name of Fuyuka's sword. That voice had to be _her_, Karin's inner hollow.

Fuyuka held up a long, thin, C like blade that seemed to have retracting sections. It was a sword whip. The blade was as pure white as Fuyuka was. Karin wasn't able to study her opponents before Zetsumei was embedded in the wall in the area between Karin's ribs and her arm, cutting her.

Karin's eyes widened, shocked. She raised her arm and jumped to her feet, flash stepping away from the blade. She looked to the two. Takeo was shaking his head, holding up a clicker to the soundboard. The volume went down, just enough so Karin could hear Takeo's yell.

"Com' on, Kid. Ain't tch'ya better than this? Use your shikai!" Takeo bellowed over the music before turning the volume back up to 100%.

Karin made a face, raising her left hand and flipping him off. "I'll do what I want." The black haired girl grumbled to herself, racing foreword, jumping up and front flipping over the two's heads, swinging her huge blade at only Takeo when she was practically perpendicular to the ground.

Takeo smirked, raising his massive, evil looking black, blocking Karin's strong slice of rage. He glanced at Fuyuka, who had already moved on from Karin's failed attack. She swirled her whip blade above her head, then thrust it at Karin. It wrapped itself around Karin's ankle, tips of the blades securing themselves in Karin's unprotected flesh. Fuyuka then thrust her sword's hilt down, the blade following and smashing the yelling Karin into the dirty, stone floor.

Takeo surged forward, suddenly standing on the sputtering Karin's back. The tip of his blade shinned next to Karin's neck. He paused the loud music as Fuyuka released her sword's grip on Karin, the pieces molding back together in their usual crescent shape.

"Tsk…you'd be dead if this wasn't just play." Takeo growled, turning his face and spitting on the ground next to Karin's face. "You're done for now. With a wound like that, you can't walk, much less stand." He added, stepping off of Karin, causing her back to crack loudly. Natsumi, Hiroaki, and Tatsuo jumped down from their high rests to the battle field.

Karin breathed heavily, lying on the ground as she stared at her blade. Her eyes felt watery, like she was going to cry from the embarrassment and the pain. The grip on Karasugetsu's black, red, and silvery hilt tightened.

"_You fell, why did you not release me? How come you did not fight back? You let the pieces just fall from your hand, and then you did nothing with them__._" Karasugetsu's voice said from inside of her. "_Takeo is correct. If this had been a battle against hollows, your soul would have been devoured__._"

"_I'm never going to release you so that __**thing**__ can come out and hurt the people that I care about. Not again..._" Karin thought, her tight grip getting even tighter. The watery feeling melted away into nothing, but suddenly morphed a burning feeling inside her chest.

"Hiroaki," Natsumi said softly, looking to the tall man who wore a green baseball jersey, "please take care of Karin's leg first."

"Sure thing." Hiroaki replied, rushing over to Karin and bending down at her leg. "I'll fix you right up, Karin. I used to be in the fourth division, third seat! I know what I'm doing…" He said soothingly and softly, as if he was talking to an infant. He rolled up her jeans' leg to get a clear look at the wounds inflicted by Fuyuka, who was cleaning the blood off of the unreleased Zetsumei.

"**_Oh, so you're gonna cower 'cause I might take over? Teheheh…you're a weak fool, King!_**" Karin's hollow said.

"_Don't call me weak, you bastard._" Karin thought, feeling Hiroaki rolling her jeans up. "_I'm not weak…I'm a Kurosaki…_" An image of Ichigo flashed through her mind. "_Don't tell me who I am…_"

"_Prove that you are not as weak as she thinks you are, Karin._" Karasugetsu whispered to his master. "_Arise and fight, Karin. Fight!_"

"**_You got one chance, King. If you fail and chicken out, I'll finish the fight for you. Besides, I stronger than a little bitch like you._**" The opposite Karin hissed, before laughing.

Karin grit her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut. "I'm not weak!" She shouted, jerking her injured leg away before Hiroaki's healing hands could begin repair it. Takeo turned and looked at Karin, the flat part of his Kubikiribocho-like sword rested in his shoulder, the sharp part facing away from his neck. He raised an eye brow.

Karin got to her knees, looking up to Takeo with a dark, fiery look. "Don't walk away from me when I'm not done with you!" She said, standing up, leaning Karasugetsu. She ignored the fierce pain in her left ankle. Clearly, the muscles had been torn. Fuyuka was a ruthless character.

"Please, Karin, let me heal you first!" Hiroaki said, glowing hands moving towards her.

"No, I fine! These wounds are nothing to me." Karin snapped, arrogantly. But she was smiling kindly.

Hiroaki's heart sank. A small hand rubbed his back.

"She'll be okay, Hiroaki." Natsumi said, talking a few steps backwards, smiling. "There's more to her than to what meets the eye!"

"I can't believe you just said that." Tatsuo scoffed as he face palmed, but continued to grin in his devilish way. "My, my, I did not take you as one who made references to Michel Bay movies, Natsumi! If he ever directs a _Bleach_ live action movie, we're toast!"

Natsumi made a pouty face, pursing her lips at Tatsuo. "Shut up! It's not me, blame our evil writer!"

Karin stood up straight, raising Karasugetsu, ignoring what was going on in the background. "Prepare yourself and turn on that damn music." She ordered Takeo. She noticed that Fuyuka was now standing up, her unreleased sword readied.

Takeo smirked, holding out the clicker. "You better actually try this time, Kid." He said, pressing the play button. _Throwdown _by Pillar blared through the broken theater.

Karin smirked in reply. She began to glow blue with her reiatsu. "Fall and rise up, Karasugetsu!"

* * *

**Buhahahaha I broke the fourth wall…I'm so evil! Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope to see you next one! **


	12. Into the Nothing

**I'm finally updating. Until school is out, I'll probably will be uploading every other Sunday. Sorry! I get out on June 7****th**** or something…**

**Thank you for over 3,000 views! You guys really make me smile!**

**I continue to not own bleach**

* * *

Karin's spiritual pressure flared up like a fire as it licked the sky with its fiery flames. Karin suddenly was once again holding the strange scythe/hammer weapon. She gave Fuyuka and Takeo a triumphant grin as the music screamed through her eardrums.

Takeo charged her with his huge sword ripping through the air. Karin took slow, steady breaths as she jumped up, the blade moving through the space beneath her feet as she began to fall. She landed on the blade, standing straight up as she twirled her weapon around as if it was a bo staff. Even though this was only the second time she had released her weapon, she felt like she had been in hundreds of battles armed with Karasugetsu.

Takeo's heart skipped a beat when he saw that Karin had landed on the fuller of his sword. He clenched his jaw as he willed the blade to move faster in an attempted to shake her off. Karin twisted her blade so the hammer part was facing the man with wheat colored hair. She let out a roar as she whipped the hammer's face into Takeo's stomach.

The air was ripped out of Takeo's lungs as the heavy stone hit him. He felt a few things crack and snap as he was pulled through the air and was sent flying into a wall. Hanbei fell to the ground under Karin's weight. Takeo's mouth was wide open with silent cries of pain. His pain filled body hit the ground, mouth and eyes as opened as his internet web search history.

Karin fist pumped the air in celebration of her accomplishment after she stepped off of the now sealed Hanbei. There was a quiet whooshing sound before something torn through her back. Karin yelled in surprise and pain, turning and flash stepping backwards. Blood flowed down her back like a water fall. Karin looked right into Fuyuka's emotionless, pure orange eyes.

Hiroaki flash stepped over to where Takeo was, helping him up and moved him away from the fight. He began to heal Takeo's cracked and broken rips, horrible bruises, and internal bleeding.

"My, my, my, Miss. Karin," Tatsuo said tauntingly from above her, his wicked eyes closed, "you must pay attention to all of your enemies." Karin, who had turned to Tatsuo in attempted to read his lips because she was unable to hear Tatsuo clearly, screamed something at him in frustration. This had given Fuyuka another opening. She whipped her blade at Karin, eyes wide with a somewhat crazed look. Karin jumped back again, barely dodging the attack. The whip blade sank into the wall, leaving Takeo's crater even deeper. Karin was surprised that the wall didn't A) collapse B) break through C) blow up D) all of the above.

Karin's wounded ankle was screaming at her to stop fighting. If Karin flash stepped one more time, then she was toast. It was astonishing that she was still was able to move as quickly as she was. _Throwdown_ ended and the song switched to _Don't Lose Your Way_ from the _Kill La Kill _soundtrack.

"_Karin. Use one of my special attacks_." Karasugetsu whispered to her consciousness.

"What, a Getsuga Tenshou?" Karin said aloud, eyeing Fuyuka.

"_No, I do not have the ability to use that at this stage_." Karasugetsu replied modestly. "_You must use my kuro tsubasa suraisa_."

"Okay, and how do I do that?"

"_Focus your spiritual energy into me. You will know when you can fire it. Call out the name and I will do the rest_."

"**Better not mess up, King, or I'm taking over.**" Her inner hollow warned, licking her white hand with a long, white tongue.

Karin did not reply to her inner hollow. She closed her eyes and focused her power into Karasugetu's shaft, sensing the power moving into the blades of the weapon. Fuyuka sprinted foreword, swirling her bladed whip above her head. She snapped her hand downwards, the whip plummeting towards Karin.

"Kuro tsubasa suraisa!" Karin cried loudly as the shaft of the weapon danced between her fingers, the blades moving in an "X" formation in front of Karin. Black X of glowing energy piercing through the air towards the sprinting Fuyuka.

Fuyuka's skidded to a stop, trying to also stop her sword, but it was too late. The energy Karin had released torn through her weapon just as easily as the weapon had torn through Karin's back. The weapon exploded into dozens of pieces. Sections of the blade flew everywhere, pieces of the chain dissolved. Fuyuka was engulfed by the dark, raw power.

Karin stood there, amazed. "I won?" She asked herself. The music turned off. The room became dead silent. Karin quivered from both pain and the adrenaline that rushed through her veins. She jumped up. "ALRIGHT! IT'S FINALLY FRICK'N OVER!"

Naomi smiled. "Such awesome power." She murmured to herself, smiling.

* * *

Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Izuru along with Kisuke sat around a low wooden table. Tessai stood in the back of the room. Rain showered down against Urahara's Shop's roof. Lightning flashed outside. The air in the small room was tense. Kisuke fanned his face with his infamous paper fan.

"So, in essence, you want me to track down Miss. Karin?" Kisuke asked the group.

"Yes." Ichigo said strongly. "No one in the Soul Society has been able to even find even a trace of her spiritual pressure. They've already assumed the worst…" The room became as quiet as an empty house. Only creaks from the shop's walls and floor and the rain were audible.

Kisuke hid his mouth behind his paper fan. "Well…it will be challenging."

"So you can find her?" Toshiro asked, looking at the man with light blonde hair.

"It's defiantly not impossible for a humble ol' _handsome_ shop keeper like me!" Kisuke said bubbly, whipping his fan shut. "It will take some time though." He said in a serious tone.

"How long will it take, Mr. Urahara?" Izuru asked politely.

Kisuke thought for a few moments. "Give me three days."

Ichigo jumped to his feet. "Three days?" Ichigo asked, alarmed. "Anything could happen to her in three days!"

"Ichigo, this is Kisuke we're talking about." Renji said in Kisuke's defense. "It'd probably take Captain Kurotsuchi and the whole 12th division 5 days, if that."

Toshiro nodded. "We're all worried about Karin. We'll find her." He said to Ichigo. "She's a strong girl. She can take of herself." Toshiro wasn't just saying this for Ichigo. A pang of panic was wreaking havoc inside of him. The white haired captain was using all of his energy to make sure he appeared as cool and calm as he usually was.

"I agree with my Captain." Rangiku added.

Ikkaku nodded in agreement. "If your sister is anything like you, Ichigo, she'll be just fine."

Ichigo blinked a few times, and then shook his head. "Yeah," he said quietly as he sat back down, "that's what I'm afraid of."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, then looked away and closed his eyes. Kisuke snapped opened his fan, his mouth hidden behind its shadow once again, his eyes covered by his long hair. He stood up.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I better get started! Tessai?" He asked, looking to Tessai, who nodded, and the two left the room, leaving the others to sit in awkward silence.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand….you're all done!" Hiroaki chirped, sitting up straight, wiping his brow the back of his hand. Karin opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She jumped to her feet and did a few trunk twists. She rolled her left ankle around and then stretched her arms out in front of her.

"Wow, Hiroaki," Karin said in amazement, "you completely healed me. You have my thanks!" There wasn't even a scratch left behind. Her skin was as untouched as the day she was born. Even all the scars she had gotten from her many years of soccer were gone.

Hiroaki blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed light heartedly. "I wasn't given the position as third seat for nothing, you know." He looked over to Fuyuka who was covered in burns and marks. "Are you sure you don't want me to heal you, Fuyuka?" He asked kindly.

Fuyuka said nothing. She was staring at Karin, emotionlessly. Even though Karin wasn't looking back, she could tell that the woman with tattoos and piercings was staring at her like she was a piece of meat. Karin tried not to shutter or do something she _really_ shouldn't do.

"So, who am I fighting next?" Karin asked the group of Ihokodomo. The white haired boy who wore clothes that were colored like flames walked towards her. He raised his hand as he smiled crookedly. Karin reached up to pull her zanpukuto out of its ripped, grey cloth sheath. "Let's do this!"

Tatsuo waved his finger at her. "I love your enthusiasm, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, Miss. Karin!" He said, stepping closer to Karin. "First, I want ya to relax, 'kay?"

Karin, unsure of what to do, took a look at Naomi, who nodded. Karin slowly let her hands rest at her sides. "Okay…now what-" There was a flash and the sound of a blade slicing through something. Karin's screams of pain receded after the flash. Karin took a few steps back, her hands covering her eyes as she yowled in pain. Warm blood dripped down her cheeks. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" She roared, her eyes hurt so badly. Her screams were dramatically reduced to small whimpers as she bit her tongue.

Tatsuo continued to smile. "Pay attention to the lesson, Miss. Karin. Last time it was the sense of hearing, now it's the sense of seeing."

Karin's hand moved away from her face, her eye lids lifted. Her onyx eyes were now spilling blood. A thin, clean slice had ripped across her face and across her eyes. Karin couldn't see anything but darkness. But she couldn't even see the darkness. It was more like the channel on the TV when the cable didn't connect. All she saw was static-like. Black and white dots were fighting each other, their numbers multiplying endlessly.

"Now, if ya like, we can start our battle," Tatsuo said in a mocking tone, "or would you like to wash your face? Not like you can see how bloody it is."

"Tatsuo. Play nice." Naomi ordered from afar. "It's not like you can see her face either!"

"Yes, yes, my greatest apologies." Tatsuo said, bowing to Naomi politely. "But I feel offended. Do you have no faith in me anymore? When do I ever cheat my opponent?"

"All the damn time." Takeo growled sourly from the sound board. Hiroaki had healed his wounds earlier.

Tatsuo continued to smile. He held up his short zanpukuto. "Flare, Ka Riu." Tatsuo whispered to his blade as his reiatsu flared up. Hot, red, orange, and gold flames waltzed around him. His sword became a Naginata staff which glowed red. The temperature in the room rose.

Karin tore her zanpukuto from its sheath. "Fall and rise up, Karasugetsu." She said, her voice wavering. She felt dizzy. Her eyes hurt so damn much. She felt…scared. IF she couldn't see, then what was she going to do? These people made practically no noise when the moved! She was blindly playing with fire. This was really bad.

"Try not to set anything on fire, Tatsuo!" Naomi called out, waving her hands around. "I don't want to lose anymore curtains!"

"Sure thing, sure thing. I know what to do, ya know." Tatsuo replied coolly. He pointed his weapon at Karin. "So, Miss. Karin," he started with, "ladies first!"

* * *

**Takeo likes to look up kittens and bunnies in his free time. I hope your mind didn't go anywhere dirty. *deletes web history of watching No Game No Life and Kill La Kill* In my defense, the plots are amazing. LOL! I mean, Kill La Kill, talking sailor outfits…an amazing idea! No Game No Life is a lot like SAO, though…. All the gamming ones are the same. One dude. The rest are girls. xD**

**Translations:**

**Kuro tsubasa suraisa: black wing slicer (it's cheesy but I don't speak Japanese…) **

**Ka Riu: is a legendary Japanese tiny fiery dragon**

**I think that's it for now. Thanks for reading my story! I love reviews!**


	13. SURPRISE DORKS

Hey nerds

so I decided I'm not going to finish writing this fanfic...

Instead I'm gonna do a comic. The story will be basically the same (hopefully I'll get to the end tho xD depends how much support I get) just it will be shorter and more to the point: HitsuKarin xD

But here's the deal: I'm only gonna do it if enough people are going to read it. I need at least 15 people or else it's not worth my time that I could be spending on other things, like on original comics, cosplay, or school xD

so here's what you gotta do

Watch me on Deviant art. and then send me a message saying "I'm here for the Hitsukarin" If I get at least 15 people then i'll start working on the comic right away. If not, I'm not gonna do it. I'll give you guys until June 12th to watch me (which will give me some time for a script and thumbnails) and if I don't have 15 new watches/messages, then I ain't gonna do it.

I really hope I get enough support to do this, I've always wanted to do a HitsuKarin comic 'especially now that I'm better at drawing that I was when I started writing this :3


End file.
